Tiempo de muffins
by KuroDerpy
Summary: Continuación del fic Tiempo de Burbujas, podrá Derpy perdonar al Doctor?
1. De nuevo en Ponyville

**Tiempo de burbujas II (Tiempo de Muffins)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.****Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

**Esta es la continuación de mi historia anterior Tiempo de burbujas.**

* * *

En Ponyville llegaba un nuevo día, ese especialmente era soleado y muy hermoso justo como a muchos ponys les gustaba disfrutar, todo era placido en dicho lugar pero a las afueras una vez más hacia aparición una misteriosa caseta azul.

La TARDIS había aterrizado por completo y abrió su puerta para dejar salir a un desesperado potro, en efecto el Doctor ya no podía esperar para volver a encontrar a Derpy y sobre todo por el hecho que en esa dimensión habían pasado 5 años desde que se separaron.

El potro se había arreglado para el encuentro, como pudo cepillo su crin y traía puesta una corbata verde que había encontrado dentro de la TARDIS que formaba parte de su antigua vida.

Se encontraba bastante optimista es decir ella alguna vez le dijo que lo amaba y el sentía lo mismo sabia que llegaría a perdonarlo, aunque 5 años fue mucho tiempo eso no quiere decir que algo haya cambiado enormemente en la vida de la pegaso…¿o sí?...

Una vez más se encontraba en Ponyville, en verdad ese lugar poco había cambiado pero no se detuvo a ver, de inmediato empezó a buscar a la razón de su locura, pero por más que recorría las calles no había señales de la pegaso se dirigió a donde recordaba que era su casa en las nubes pero la pequeña casa ya no estaba.

Vio pasar a un par de pegasos y les pregunto por ella, los pegasos solo le respondieron que se fue a vivir a otro lado hace mucho pero no sabían dónde. El potro empezaba a sentir una extraña presión en su corazón pues aun no la podía encontrar la desesperación se empezaba apoderar poco a poco de él, una vez más su galope lo llevo al parque algo le decía que ella podía estar ahí.

Se detuvo frente a la fuente y contemplo su reflejo por un rato, ¿Dónde podía estar su amada pegaso? ¿Acaso ella ya no estaba en Ponyville? ¿Y si encontró a otro potro? Esto último hizo que su sangre hirviera, el solo pensar que algún tipo estaba con Derpy le provocaba querer golpear a alguien, y lo hizo solo que el golpe que dio termino en el borde de la fuente.

De pronto escucho un grito ahogado detrás de él, rápidamente se giro y la vio. De verdad era Derpy no lo podía creer ahí estaban justo de frente, ella estaba algo pálida con su casco en su boca de cuando quiso ahogar su grito.

-Derpy….yo…- El Doctor apenas había dado un paso hacia la pegaso esta retrocedió.

-¿Qué ocurre Derpy?.. Soy yo…el Doctor…-

La pegaso empezó a derramar lágrimas y corrió hacia el potro, este abrió sus patas para abrazarla pero casi cae de lado al sentir que ella le había pegado una cachetada con su casco, el pony terrestre solo pudo agarrar su mejilla por el dolor y ver a la pegaso confundido.

-Se bien quién eres….te reconocí de inmediato….eh pasado tantos años llorando por lo que hiciste que ha sido imposible olvidarte…-

-Derpy no es lo que piensas….yo no…-

-NO QUIERO OIRLO! Tú me dejaste sola….me abandonaste…-

El rostro de la pegaso solo mostraba tristeza y dolor, las lagrimas no daban tregua salían con mas fuerza ante cada palabra que ella decía, el potro trato acercarse de nuevo.

-Derpy sé que me odias, lo siento en tus palabras…pero quiero que sepas que lo hice por el bien tuyo y de muchos ponys…..y sobre todo…jamás te mentí cuando dije que te amaba-

De un movimiento rápido la tomo entre sus patas, la pegaso se resistía trataba de zafarse pero era obvio que él no la iba a soltar de momento dejo de pelear y se rindió ante sus patas llorando amargamente. El Doctor se sentía como basura pues era su culpa aquellas lágrimas pero se prometió a sí mismo no dejar que estas volvieran a salir por su causa.

Tomo la barbilla de la pegaso y la obligo a mirarlo. –Te amo Derpy…lograre que me perdones…porque no te volveré a dejar…- empezó acercar sus labios a los de la pegaso, ella ya no se opuso y antes de poder completar el beso con su querida pony un rayo lo golpeo en un costado alejándolo de ella.

-¿QUÉ LE HACES A MI MAMÁ TONTO?-

El Doctor no podía creer lo que ocurría, primero una pequeña unicornio lo ataco con su magia pero sobre todo..¿LLAMO A DERPY MAMÁ? . La pegaso tomo con dulzura a la potrilla quien aun veía con rabia al Doctor.

-Hija mía…te pedí que me esperas en los columpios-

-Lo sé mami pero vi a ese tonto molestándote, te hizo llorar-

-No hija…aaah ¿cómo te lo explico?-

Derpy se voltea a ver donde estaba el aturdido potro, este aun descifraba lo que pasaba todo fue tan inesperado, se volvió a poner de pie y se acerco a las dos ponys.

-Derpy…me puedes explicar ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-Este no es el momento Doctor…me tengo que ir-

El Doctor se puso en frente de ella tapando su paso, el potro no controlaba lo que sentía, enojo, confusión, tristeza y todo eso de una sola vez.

-No Derpy! No te irás hasta que me des una explicación-

-YO NO TENGO QUE EXPLICARTE NADA!, regresa a donde de hallas ido desde un principio. Yo no necesito de ti-

El potro no aguanto más y tomo a la pony gris de los hombros.

-No te creo eso! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo si necesito de ti….cada maldito día que me fui necesite de ti..-

Por alguna razón el Doctor se sentía traicionado, ¿acaso su amada pegaso había dejado de amarlo? ¿Ella habrá hecho su vida con alguien más? Sentía las ganas de llorar por ella en verdad quería pero eso era imposible para un ser como él.

Observaba como la pegaso de crin dorada volvía llorar mientras él la sostenía por los hombros, antes de poder de hablar sintió fuertes tirones en su cola, volteo para encontrarse de nuevo con la pequeña unicornio jalándolo enérgicamente.

-Derpy…¿me dirás quien es esta niña?-

El rostro de Derpy se había vuelto serio, aparto las patas del potro de sus hombros, camino hacia la pequeña potra, la cargo y la puso en su lomo. Batió sus alas y cuando estaba sobre el Doctor dijo con tono de fastidio.

-Te contare todo cuando te lo hallas ganado y me demuestres que no eres el canalla que yo creo que eres..-

-¿QUEEEEEÉ?-

El Doctor jamás había abierto tanto los ojos o su boca, ¿Cuándo aquella dulce pegaso se había vuelta tan dura? Demonios de verdad que la había regado en serio, quiso tratar de pedirle a su amada que se quedara pero esta ya se había alejado por los cielos cargando a la pequeña.

Como odiaba no tener alas para perseguirla cada vez que hacia eso, no lo pensó más y salió trotando de nuevo a Ponyville, aparentemente esa era la dirección que llevaba. Por dentro le carcomían los pensamientos era más que obvio que no pensaba con claridad, entre la tristeza del rechazo y los celos aunque no tenía claro el porqué de estos últimos.

Se había equivocado enormemente, claro que la vida de Derpy cambio mucho, pero pasara lo que pasara no le volvería a fallar, la iba a recuperar así ella lo quisiera o no.

* * *

_Bueno everypony aquí una pequeña continuación porque todos la esperaban no olviden dejar los reviews así sabré si quieren que siga o no._

_También me gustaría que dejaran sus ideas o criticas me sirven de mucho, bueno hasta otro capítulo o fic._


	2. Decidido a conquistarte

**Tiempo de burbujas II (Tiempo de Muffins)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro**

El Doctor se había vuelto realmente bueno en perseguir a Derpy, esto le causo un poco de ironía, a lo lejos noto como su pegaso empezaba a descender con la potrilla en su lomo, el pony terrestre decidió observarlas de lejos pues si intentaba de nuevo el acercamiento estaba casi seguro que ella volvería a huir volando y para ese momento ya no tenia energías para volver a correr tras ella.

Se quedo agazapado en un arbusto mientras veía como las chicas entraban a una casa bastante colorida, así que esa es la casa donde vive ahora Derpy, celebro internamente el Doctor ante el descubrimiento pero aun quedaban más dudas que respuestas como las mas importante para él ¿vivía con algún semental? Oooh si eso era verdad la cosa se iba a poner fea.

Un rato después desde su escondite vio como entraba otra pony, esta tenia la crin anaranjada eso lo calmaba de momento, después de eso nadie volvió a entrar o salir, solo podía ver por la ventana como ocasionalmente pasaban las tres ocupantes de la casa. Todo el día permaneció en su escondite llego a cuestionarse como llego a ese punto, sin duda su ultima regeneración lo había vuelto loco; mientras seguía regañándose mentalmente a mitad de la noche salió con mucho cuidado la pegaso de crin dorada.

Dichoso en tiempo, sin duda se había puesto de su lado, Derpy empezó a caminar esto le sorprendió el Doctor era raro que no emprendiera el vuelo así que sin pensarlo dos veces la empezó a seguir a distancia.

Una vez mas Derpy estaba en el parque, se costo en el frio césped y contemplo las estrellas que cada noche traía la princesa Luna, valla que la soberana sabia lucirse con ellas. La pegaso se quedo largo rato contemplando el cielo nocturno, el Doctor poco a poco empezó a salir de su escondite dando pisadas silenciosas en dirección a Derpy, esta estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del potro hasta que este se recostó junto a ella.

-Linda noche ¿no crees?-

Dijo el Doctor nervioso tratando de iniciar la plática sin exaltar a la enojada pegaso.

-Hmm-

Fue el único sonido que recibió a cambio, bueno al menos no había salido volando, eso ya era ganancia para él.

-¿Podemos hablar? De verdad quiero y necesito que me escuches….-

De nuevo no hubo contestación de la pegaso.

-Supongo que tomare eso como un si…- El Doctor suspiro fuete

-No me cabe duda de que estas muy enojada conmigo, me lo merezco….soy un genio, un señor del tiempo pero un desastre como pareja-

Derpy volteo a verlo con una sonrisa irónica que podría describirse como "¿no me digas?"

-Si entendí la mirada…fui un cobarde…debí tratar de explicarte…debí…debí…aaaaaaahg-

El Doctor se agarraba su cabeza con sus cascos desordenando su crin debido a la frustración que sentía, de verdad que era un desconsiderado, si se consideraba un genio ¿Cómo termino haciendo todo eso? Derpy solo emitía pequeños sonidos molestos.

-Solo sé que…no quiero perderte…has sido la única en siglos que me hizo sentir vivo de nuevo-

El Doctor toma las patas de Derpy con las suyas.

-Aun te amo….cada momento lejos solo pensaba en regresar pronto….-

La pegaso no aguantaba más y empezó a dejar salir lágrimas de sus ojos, al ver esto el potro no la dudo y la abrazo con fuerza, las lágrimas se convirtieron en un amargo llanto y mientras Derpy seguía en el pecho y lloraba apretó los dientes y por fin hablo.

-Ese día que desapareciste….rompiste mi corazón…pero te seguía amando….pasaron los años y me tuve que convencer… mi misma…que jamás volverías…que simplemente me habías dejado…¿Cómo te atreves llegar ahora como si nada?...-

-Llámame tonto enamorado…-

-Sin duda eres el rey de los tontos-

-Pero volví por ti…-

Derpy se separo del abrazo del potro y lo miro fijamente, su mirada era seria aun se veía el dolor en sus ojos.

-Derpy yo….Como deseo que me perdones….yo…-

La pegaso lo detuvo, se separo completamente del potro y el dio la espalda, el Doctor sintió un escalofrío en su espina.

-Si lo que dices es cierto…si tus sentimientos son verdaderos..te ganaras mi perdón, de lo contrario solo eres el canalla que te considero ahora

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para él, fue sin duda directa y muy dura, pero obvio que tenía razón; una vez más la pegaso se alejo volando aunque esa vez el Doctor no la siguió se había quedado estático en el lugar repasando una y otra vez lo que le había dicho.

Se sentía algo optimista, a pesar de todo aun había esperanza solo debía planear su estrategia, decidió que ya era muy tarde para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, a pesar de su incomodidad no le quedo de otra y termino durmiéndose en una banca del parque.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de las 3 ponys había una triste despedida, pues Carrot debía viajar a Manehatan a ver a su familia por algún tiempo indefinido.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho tía Carrot- Decía la pequeña unicornio mientras abrazaba a la pony terrestre.

-También te extrañare mucho corazoncito, cuídate mucho y no dejes a tu madre comer solo muffins o se enfermara-

Las tres empezaron a reír cuando la aludida reacciono.

-eeeeeey! No como solo muffins…no todo el tiempo creo jejejeje, bueno que tengas un excelente viaje amiga-

-Gracias Derpy, no destruyas la casa, recuerda que es tanto mía como tuya-

Derpy puso una cara de ofendida –Ya no soy tan descuidada-

-Eso espero…nos veremos chicas las extrañare-

Se despidió la pony zanahoria mientras se alejaba con sus maletas, tanto madre como hija tenían una cara de tristeza, pues Carrot era como parte de su singular familia.

Dinky había visto a su madre muy triste últimamente, mas desde que se toparon con aquel potro café, ella pensaba que él era un mega tonto. La pequeña quería animar a su mamá así que le propuso algo.

-Mami…vamos al Sugarcube Corner por algunos pastelillos y luego vamos a jugar al parque-

-Que magnífica idea mi pequeño muffin, no cabe duda que tengo una hija muy inteligente-

Las dos emprendieron su camino, lo que había dicho Derpy de su hija era todo cierto, desde que la pequeña pudo gatear empezó a mostrar una inteligencia superior a la de cualquier pony de su edad, incluso su magia ya se estaba desarrollando aunque ella aun no tenia su Cutie Mark. No podía evitar pensar que tal inteligencia le recordaba un poco a cierto potro y sin duda la mirada perspicaz de su hija terminaba de recordárselo, en ciertos momentos podía ver una aura similar a la del Doctor en Dinky, se empezó a preguntar como tomaría ella la noticia de quien era su padre, pues en más de una ocasión esta se lo había preguntado.

Mientas las yeguas iban en camino al Sugarcube Corner el Doctor por su parte iba en camino a la biblioteca, no conocía a muchos ponys que le pudieran ayudar con su problema pero sabía que Twilight Sparkle era inteligente, como podía olvidar aquel hechizo que le hizo para que pudiera caminar por las nubes y estar con su amada, sin duda ella tendría algún consejo de cómo actuar.

Entro decidido la biblioteca y en efecto ahí estaba la pony mas estudiosa de todo Equestria para varias leyendo un libro, el Doctor se acerco decididamente por un momento olvido que la última vez que lo vio fue hace 5 años.

-Ahh…¿se le ofrece algo señor?...¿busca algún libro en especial?...-

-Soy yo….¿no me recuerda Twilight Sparkle?-

-Para ser franca no…..-

-Era de esperarse, solo nos vinos una vez hace 5 años…a ver….recuerda a la pegaso Derpy Hooves?

-Claro que la conozco a ella, su hija viene mucho aquí, es muy inteligente para ser tan joven-

-Si…si…bueno, yo una vez vine con Derpy y me hizo un hechizo para caminar por las nubes-

-Creo recordar eso…pero fue hace mucho tiempo….¿Derpy es algo de usted?-

El Doctor dejo escapar un suspiro de frustacion.

-Lo era…cometí un gran error y ahora necesito consejos para recuperarla y usted es la única pony que conocí cuando estuve con ella, sé que es lista y esperaba que me ayudara-

-Valla…no sabía eso…tome asiento y cuénteme, espero poder ayudarlo…-

Mientras el Doctor se acomodaba, Twilight llamo a su fiel asistente para que le trajera algunos bocadillos para ella y su invitado, el potro le explico un poco de la situación claro omitiendo su labor como señor del tiempo. Después de pensarlo un rato la pony morada hablo.

-Su problema es más complicado de lo que pensé, yo no sabría como actuar ante un problema así…-

De inmediato el Doctor puso una cara de tristeza y resignación.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa quien si le puede ayudar-

-¿y de quien está hablando Twilight Sparkle?-

-Sígame Doctor, iremos a ver a mi amiga Rarity, ella sabe muchas cosas sobre el amor-

Así ambos ponys salieron en dirección a la casa de la mejor diseñadora de Equestria, mientras tanto Derpy estaba disfrutando unos ricos pastelillos junto a Dinky, esta por fin había conseguido que su madre sonriera de nuevo. De repente se acercaron a ellas 3 potrillas con mucha energía.

-Hola Dinky, hola señorita Derpy-

-Hola Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle¿Qué hacen por aquí?-

-Estábamos buscando algo que nos ayudara a descubrir nuestros talentos, pero ya nos cansamos y te vimos así que te queríamos invitar a jugar al aro allá en mi casa-

Empezó a explicar la más pequeña de la familia Apple mientras sus amigas asentían a lo que ella decía.

-De verdad me gustaría, pero estoy con mi mama y…..- Derpy interrumpió a su hija mientras acariciaba su crin.

-Veza jugar con tus amigas, me sentiré feliz si tu también lo estas y que mejor jugando un rato con ella, yo te iré a buscar después-

En la cara de la pequeña se figuro de inmediato una enorme sonrisa, Dinky abrazo a su mamá y se despidió de esta mientas se alejaba con las otras pequeñas, Derpy volvió a su casa necesitaba descansar un rato, no había dormido bien desde que volvió a encontrarse con el Doctor, necesitaba descifrar sus emociones.

* * *

_Bueno everypony eso es todo por ahora, sigan dándome sus opiniones o ideas créanme sus review son muy importantes para mí :D_

_Espero que la historia les siga gustando, no me gusta adelantar nada pero una forma en que se vengara Derpy del Doctor es dándole celos, aun no sé como Dinky va a saber quién es su padre solo espero que se me ocurra algo gracioso._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	3. Empieza la verdad

**Tiempo de burbujas II (Tiempo de Muffins)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro**

* * *

Dinky se verdad se estaba divirtiendo con las CMC aunque ellas eran un poco más grande que la unicornio sin duda se llevaban muy bien, mientras Apple Bloom les trataba de enseñar a usar el aro a esta se le ocurrió una idea genial.

-Eeeey Dinky! Acabo de tener una grandiosa idea-

-¿Qué es, qué es?-

-¿Que te parecería unirte a las CMC?-

-WOOOW! ¿Es en serio?-

Sweetee Bell se acerco a la unicornio y la abrazo como si fuera una hermanita para ella.

-Claro que queremos que te unas, eres muy agradable y tú también buscas tu cutie mark-

-Yo encantada de ser una cmc-

Las ponys se dieron un brohoof antes de seguir jugando con la nueva integrante, mientras tanto en otra parte de Ponyville, Twilinght y el Doctor llegaba a la tienda de Rarity.

- Twilinght Sparkle, ¿está segura que su amiga podrá ayudarme con mi problema?-

-Solo sé que ella sabe de estas cosas, además su corazón es muy generoso, no dudara en ayudarlo-

-Yo intentare lo que sea por Derpy-

-Ese es el espíritu señor Doctor-

El potro reía nerviosamente mientras la unicornio morada tocaba a la puerta de la tienda de su amiga, esta abrió con su sofisticada actitud.

- Twilinght querida que bueno verte, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Hola Rarity, veras este potro es un viejo conocido y necita tu ayuda-

La unicornio blanca centro su vista en el Doctor, lo examinaba con detalle y cuando el pony terrestre quiso presentarse Rarity lo jalo dentro de la tienda junto con Twilinght.

-Vinieron justo a tiempo, lo que trae puesto este potro es simplemente horrible, sin estilo-

-EEEEEY!, es mi corbata favorita la tengo desde hace sig….digo años-

-Por eso esta tan fuera de moda-

Espetaba Rarity mientras con su magia le quitaba su corbata al Doctor y la tiraba a la basura, antes de que el potro café pudiera reclamar su corbata la unicornio modista ya lo había vestido con un elegante traje para caballero.

-Afortunadamente había estado trabajando en la línea para caballero, sin duda un trabajo esquisito-

El Doctor se veía con horror en el espejo, se sentía como un payaso elegante, obviamente jamás había usado algo parecido ni siquiera cuando tenía su forma humana. Volteo a ver a Twilinght con evidente enojo en su rostro mientras esta trababa de ahogar su risa.

-Sin duda eres la mejor diseñando Rarity, pero el problema de él no tiene que ver con la moda-

-Es una lástima, de verdad que se veía elegante con mi creación-

-No te enojes amiga, Doctor porque no le explica a Rarity lo de su problema-

Y así el potro café empezó a contar su historia con la pegaso mientras trataba de quitarse el empalagoso traje, la cara de Rarity se llenaba de brillo al escuchar la historia de amor que contaba el Doctor, sin duda es una pony que le gusta el romance.

-…Y ahora quiero demostrarle a Derpy que soy el potro que ella se merece y ganarme su perdón…-

-Sin duda estoy en desacuerdo con tu acción de irte, pero apoyo el que quieras recuperar a tu amor, me dice que tienes un buen corazón-

-Bueno Rarity, ¿alguna idea para ayudarlo?-

-Sin duda querida, una cena romántica, serenata, regalos, poemas, hay un sinfín de posibilidades-

-Bueno ¿y por donde puedo empezar?-

Pregunto el potro mientras se quitaba lo ultimo del traje, ambas ponys se miraron y con una sonrisa dijeron al unisonó.

-Un ramo de flores!-

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Ponyville una somnolienta pegaso despertaba de su siesta, estiraba sus alas mientras terminaba de pararse, ya era tarde y dentro de una pocas horas llegaría la noche, no lo dudo para ir en busca de su hija.

Decido ir caminando a Sweet Apple Acres, así le daría a su hija un rato mas de diversión con sus amigas, a unas casas de donde iba caminando Derpy el Doctor salió con un ramo de flores que llevaba en su hocico, no podía creer su suerte, la pegaso dueña de su corazón estaba caminando solo unos metros delante de él, sería una maravillosa sorpresa la que le daría, así que la siguió en silencio.

Derpy estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, algunos eran ¿Qué le daría de cenar a su pequeña muffin? ¿El Doctor de verdad era sincero con su arrepentimiento? ¿Sería buena idea decirle que era el padre de Dinky? ¿Su hija odiaría a su padre? empezaba a creer que el descanso no le había servido de mucho, aun se sentía estresada. Tan metida estaba en sus ideas que no vio al pony frente a ella causando que ambos chocaran, este la tomo de su pata evitando que callera.

-Valla señorita Derpy, usted y yo siempre terminamos chocando de algún modo-

La pegaso levanto la vista para encontrarse con un gallardo potro que la veía con una tranquila sonrisa. Este potro también era un pegaso, tenía el pelaje de un azul oscuro, su crin también era azul solo que de un tono más claro y para rematar sus ojos eran de un azul cielo, además en su flanco se encontraba su cutie mark en forma de constelación.

-Discúlpame Orión, ando muy distraída-

-No te preocupes Derpy, siempre es un placer chocar contigo-

La pegaso gris solo rio un poco ante el comentario, ya desde hace tiempo que ese pegaso la pretendía, eso no le molestaba a ella era lindo que le interesara a alguien después de lo que paso con el Doctor, aunque a pesar de esto ella no sentía nada por el potro alado, simplemente no podía o no quería.

A pesar de todo era una buena compañía así que se quedo unos minutos con él, mientras platicaban tranquilamente sintió una extraña mirada sobre ella y cautelosamente miro sobre su hombro. Pudo notar a un potro café que trataba de ocultarse entre las casas y a pesar de eso supo perfectamente de quien se trataba, su mirada era única. De repente llego a la cabeza de la pegaso una maquiavélica idea que le daría al Doctor algo de escarmiento y el pegaso que la pretendía era justo lo que necesitaba.

Derpy se acerco al pegaso y con su casco le empezó acariciar el mentón, este de la emoción y el nerviosismo que resultaba del tacto de la pony termino por extender sus alas de golpe.

-Aaaay Orión, como me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer…-

El pegaso azul se le trababa las palabras, no era capaz de responderle a la pony que le gustaba se empezaba a poner cada vez mas rojo pues Derpy jamás lo había tratado así, lo tenía encantado. Mientras tanto el Doctor desde su escondite, le hervía la sangre por celos, ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para poder recibir las caricias de su Derpy?, sus dientes estaban tan apretados que despedazó las flores.

De nuevo con los pegasos, Orión por fin logro acomodar sus pensamientos para hablar.

-Der..Derpy..si..si tienes cosas que hacer..yoo..yo te acompañare sin ..du..Dudas… dime..¿qué es lo que aras?-

-Iré a Sweet Apple Acres por mi hija-

-Considéralo hecho-

Orión despego del suelo mientras tomaba a Derpy de su pata, esta pensó que tal vez no fue tan buena idea darle entrada para poner celoso al Doctor, pues parecia que ahora no la iba a dejar en paz; por su parte el Doctor desde donde estaba "oculto" escucho perfectamente la conversación, era obvio que los seguiría, no los iba a dejar solos, ese remedo de pegaso no tendría a su Derpy, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a galopar a donde ellos se dirigían.

El Doctor ya no aguantaba sus patas, corrió tan rápido que sentía que tenia fuego en sus cascos, a pesar de ello se sentía satisfecho de llegar antes que los pegasos, no dudaba que se habían distraído en el camino, pobre de ese potro si se propasaba con ella.

En lo que llegaban se dispuso a descansar un poco sentándose debajo de un árbol de manzanas, cuando se estaba acomodando escucho varias risas de niños, empezó a buscar de donde provenían y se topo con tres potrillas y a la hija de Derpy jugando con una cuerda mientras la saltaban, el pony café puso un poco mas de atención en la pequeña Dinky, ella tenía algo extrañamente familiar que lo perturbaba y no era solo el hecho que se parecía a la pegaso rubia, era algo más profundo.

Ahí fue cuando tuvo una brillante idea, trataría de obtener información con la potrilla, así sabría mas sobre el pegaso que estaba con Derpy para poder calmar sus celos, pues sabía perfectamente del enojo de la pegaso aun así sentía que aun lo quería.

Se acerco tranquilamente a las niñas saltarinas, estas lo vieron inmediatamente mientras caminaba hacia ellas, Dinky a penas lo vio puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué pasa Dinky? ¿No te agrada ese pony verdad?- Pregunto Scootaloo al percatarse de la cara de si amiga.

-La verdad no mucho, es raro y molesta a mi mamá, aunque creo que ella lo conoce…-

-Mi hermana me ah dicho que no juzguemos a un pony por su pelaje, sería bueno saber que es lo que quiere-

Comento la pequeña Apple, sus amigas terminaron dándole la razón. Para ese momento el Doctor ya estaba frente a ellas.

-Buenas tardes niñas, déjenme presentarme soy el Doctor-

-¿Doctor quien?-

Dijeron las cuatro al unisonó, mientras que el pony terrestre se le formaba una gotita de sudor (estilo anime) y reía forzadamente tratando de ver el lado divertido de la reacción de las potrillas.

-Ejeem…bueno…¿Y cuáles son sus nombres niñas?-

-Hola yo soy Apple Bloom-

-Encantada soy Sweetee Bell-

-¿Qué onda? Soy Scootaloo-

-Y yo soy Dinky Hooves, pero creo que eso ya lo sabe-

Comento por ultimo la pequeña unicornio con cierto todo de fastidio, es pony adulto trato de pasar eso por alto.

-En efecto Dinky Hooves, ya tenía conocimiento de tu nombre y sabes también conozco bien a tu mamá-

-Eso cree o eso aparenta…-

La pequeña no dejaba de sorprender al Doctor, ella se expresaba de una forma tan fría y directa que no parecía una chiquilla, a cada momento se le hacía más familiar, pero ya era el momento de poner en marcha su plan.

-Bueno pequeña Dinky Hooves ¿qué te parece un juego de preguntas? Para que me conozcas y sepas que no quiero molestar a tu mamá como dices-

-Me agrada su propuesta, pero no malgaste mí tiempo que es algo muy preciado para mi, así que pregunte con cuidado-

El Doctor sintió un escalofrió raro cuando la pequeña mencionó el tiempo, pero tenía razón de algún modo, los pegasos ya no tardarían en llegar incluso si se habían distraído en el camino.

-Yo empezare- Dijo Dinky sentándose frente al pony terrestre, sus amigas también se habían sentado para ver de qué se trataba todo mientras tomaban su jugo de manzana.

-Según usted….¿cuando conoció a mi mamá?-

-Hace cinco años, nos topamos accidentalmente cuando llegue a este lugar, es mi turno de preguntar, ¿Derpy esta o a estado con algún pony alguna vez?-

-Ninguna de esas, ahora yo, ¿Qué es usted de mi mami?-

-Supongo que…un viejo amigo…- El rostro del Doctor reflejaba un poco de tristeza - ¿Tu mamá sale con alguien actualmente?

-Un pegaso la pretende hace algún tiempo, pero jamás ah salido con él, a mi mamá no le interesa-

Eso ultimo había calmado un poco los celos del Doctor (aunque no del todo) pero ahora una duda se hizo más grande, si Derpy no tenía a ningún pony como su pareja ¿entonces esa niña…?

-Dinky Hooves…. ¿quién es tu padre?-

La unicornio bajo la mirada, como si odiara o le doliera lo que estaba por decir.

-Yo… no lo sé, no tengo papá…mejor dicho no sé quién es. Se lo eh preguntado varias veces a mi mamá pero se niega a decirme…no sé porque…-

La potrilla cambio su semblante triste y miro seria al Doctor.

-Ya le pedí que me diga quién es antes que el mismo tiempo lo descubra, no creo que ese sea el modo correcto, a veces siento como si fuera solo un pequeño grano de arena en algo enorme e infinito y a la vez lleno de seres que se sienten como yo, tal vez mi padre donde quiera que este también lo sienta…no lo sé-

Era claro que el Doctor estaba atónito, ¿Qué clase de niña era?, parecía que podía llegar a entender el tiempo y el espacio a su nivel más profundo, cosa que él como señor del tiempo sabe que solo es una pequeñísima parte, fue cuando su mente llego a una repentina conclusión, fue tan extraño que podía sentirse como si un rayo le hubiera caído justo en medio de su espina. Después de comprobar que su lengua no se había trabado de la impresión se animo a preguntar.

-Di…Dinky…tu..aammm..¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Voy a cumplir cinco dentro de poco-

Respondió la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, mientras que el Doctor se empezó a sentir extrañamente mareado, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora haciendo cuentas y uniendo cabos, fue cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-No…no..puede ser..-

-¿Se encuentra bien Doctor?-

Le pregunto Dinky mientras pasaba su pata delante de los ojos del potro, pues parecía que su mente había explotado. Las otras CMC también encontraron muy extraño el comportamiento del pony, aunque a la vez era gracioso verlo con la mente completamente ausente.

Mientras las potrillas se entretenían con el pobre Doctor, por fin habían llegado Derpy y Orión aterronando frente a todos, Dinky rápidamente corrió a las patas de su madre.

-MAMIII! Llegaste por mi!-

-Claro mi pequeño muffin, ¿Cómo crees que dejaría a mi adoración?-

Le decía Derpy a hija mientras me acariciaba frenéticamente su cabeza y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-JEJEJEJE, mamaaaaá me despeinas!. Hola joven Orión, usted también vino por lo que veo-

-Un gusto verte de nuevo pequeña Dinky-

Los tres reían tranquilamente hasta que Derpy volteo y vio al Doctor, estaba sentado y completamente ausente, decidió acercarse a ver que le ocurría.

-Doctor… ¿Se encuentra bien?-

La pegaso puso su pata sobre el hombro del potro y este despertó se su transe, se quedo viendo directamente a los ojos amarillos de la pony alada. Sin decir nada la jalo con fuerza hacia él y la abrazo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que rompió el silencio entre ellos, pero solo fue un susurro el cual solo Derpy pudiera escuchar.

-Ahora lo sé..todo tiene sentido, era muy obvio…y explica por completo el que me detestes…yo…como lo siento…de verdad…lo siento…-

La vio de nuevo a los ojos, el adoraba sus divertidos ojos no tenia duda de eso, le dio un pequeño pero muy tierno beso en los labios, la soltó y empezó a caminar, paso junto a Orión y a Dinky, se detuvo un momento y la vio con tristeza pero fue rápidamente cambio esa expresión por una gran sonrisa, después continuo caminando para alejarse de ahí.

Orión lo ve con recelo y dice en voz baja -¿Quién se cree ese tipo? ¿Por qué abrazo y beso a Derpy?-

Dinky fue tras el Doctor y lo detuvo jalando su cola como ya lo había hecho en otras ocaciones.

-¿A dónde va Doctor?-

El pony terrestre se detuvo y vio a la pequeña unicornio en silencio, un momento después empezó a revolver su crin con el casco.

-Yo no me iré a ningún lado….nunca más… solo necesito un momento para pensar…un rato solo. Pero te prometo que siempre estaré aquí…..Dinky…-

El Doctor siguió su camino hasta que se perdió de vista entre los árboles. Una vez mas había caído la noche en Equestria, pero esta vez aparentemente vino acompañada de la verdad.

* * *

_Bueno gente bonita, espero que les agrade este capítulo y no olviden desearle a sus madres un feliz día!_

_Dejen sus reviews, de verdad que me sirven mucho para continuar el Fic._

_See you everypony!_


	4. Noche ajitada

**Tiempo de burbujas II (Tiempo de Muffins)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro**

**De verdad siento haberme tardado en subir el capitulo, ya sabes cosas de la vida universitaria me traen loca con tanto trabajo final, pero no voy a dejar la historia sin terminar eso si lo seguro. Le quiero agradecer a mi hermano (TALOS X) que siempre escucha mis ideas para los fic y a Wandering Wing que me dio unas palabras muy positivas**

* * *

El potro terrestre ya se había perdido de vista, Derpy sin embargo aun no reaccionaba, las últimas palabras del Doctor le provocaron escalofríos ¿De verdad se había enterado de ese asunto? ¿O era acaso otra cosa?. La pegaso camino hasta donde se encontraba su hija, la cargo y la puso sobre su lomo, una vez que sintió que esta se acomodo volteo a ver al pegaso de la constelación.

-Orión…ya es tarde y…Dinky necesita descansar…así que…creo que nos vemos luego…-

La pegaso gris no le dio tiempo a Orión de contestarle pues esta ya había emprendido el vuelo en dirección a su hogar, el pegaso azul se había quedado solo entre los frondosos árboles de manzanos, después de pensar un poco todo lo que había pasado y visto dijo para sí mismo.

-No me importa quién se crea aquel torpe equino terrestre, si cree que puede llegar como si nada y besuquearse con Derpy, no sabe con quién se ah metido, no voy a ceder a esa pegaso…ella es mia...-

Orión también salió volando en dirección a Cloudsdale. Derpy ya se encontraba en su hogar, tanto ella como Dinky no habían dicho ni una palabra, por alguna extraña razón ambas sentían que en ese momento no eran necesarias las palabras. La pegaso entro a la casa con su hija aun en su lomo, subió al segundo piso y entraron a la habitación de la potrilla, una vez ahí Derpy acomodo a Dinky en la suave cama y la arropo con mucho cariño, después le dio un beso en la frente.

-Descansa mi pequeño muffin, no sabemos que pueda pasar mañana…-

-Buenas noches mami…te quiero…-

-También te quiero hija, jamás dejare que te hagan daño-

Derpy apago la luz y salió de la habitación, pero Dinky seguía despierta, no tenia sueño se encontraba muy inquieta, conocía muy bien a su mamá y sabia que algo la estaba molestando y al parecer las respuestas encontraban en aquel potro café que había conocido un poco más, extrañamente no lo encontró tan molesto como creía, era, interesante.

La potrilla lo medito un rato y a mitad de la noche decidió levantarse de su cama, con mucho cuidado bajo las escaleras y sin hacer el menor ruido salió de su casa, era algo que jamás había hecho, pero por el bien de su mamá debía saber la verdad.

Cabalgo durante un rato y una vez que se alejo lo suficiente de su casa empezó hacer fuerza para encender su cuerno y poder ver en la oscuridad de la noche, la magia al parecer no era difícil para ella, le gustaba mucho aunque aun no la dominaba por completo.

Durante un buen rato estuvo vagando sin rumbo por todo Ponyville, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde podría estar, una vez más puso a funcionar su prodigiosa inteligencia, volvió a Sweet Apple Acres hizo unos cálculos mentales y se encamino en la misma dirección donde se fue el potro la última vez.

Paso otro rato sin novedad, hasta que llego al bosque Everfree, según sus cálculos había una posibilidad que ahí se encontrara aquel potro, trago fuerte y entro muy lentamente pues como todos en Ponyville conoce los peligros que uno puede encontrar ahí.

Empezó a llamar al Doctor en un tono no muy fuerte, por temor de atraer alguna bestia, de momento ya no sabía a dónde iba, quiso regresar pero en el bosque todo es confuso, sus pasos se volvieron mas y mas rápido hasta que empezó a correr por la desesperación.

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, estaba sucumbiendo al miedo ya no veía con claridad lo que provocó que tropezara con una maleza de espinas. Al fin y al cabo era solo una niña pequeña así que no pudo evitar llorar con fuerza.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Ponyville, un poco antes de entrar al bosque Everfree se encontraba el Doctor pensativo dentro de la TARDIS, no había descansado nada desde que llego ahí, seguía meditando y reflexionando sobre la información que ahora tenía.

Cada pensamiento llegaba a la misma conclusión, Dinky era su hija. Biológicamente hablado era muy obvio, es decir las veces que paso con Derpy, aunque jamás imagino que su nueva forma le permitiera procrear, aunque claro esta anatómicamente completo, se dio un golpe con el casco en la frente. Luego volvió hacer cuentas del tiempo que paso desde que se fue, y el arreglo de la línea temporal, tantas cosas ya el estaban causando dolor de cabeza.

Sin duda en la mañana iría con Derpy, y lo quisiera ella o no le tendría que responder sus preguntas en especial una ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada de Dinky cuando el llego? De algún modo esto le molestaba. Decido darse un respiro y salir de la TARDIS a contemplar las estrellas un rato, tal vez las nombraría a todas eso al menos lo distraería.

El Doctor se había sentado en el húmedo césped, contemplando los astros celestes que adornaban el cielo, de repente llego a sus orejas un extraño quejido, era más como un llanto. Agradeció un poco mas ahora su forma equina, ya que sus orejas le permitían escuchar a una mayor distancia; concentrándose un poco volvió a escuchar aquel llamado de auxilio y sin duda provenía del bosque.

Después de correr a toda velocidad a donde creía que venía el sonido no encontró nada, eso era extraño no creyó equivocarse. Dando unos pasos más se acercó a un arbusto algo espinado cuando se encontraba frente a él una vez más escucho el sollozo. Aparto algunas hojas y no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

-DINKY!-

La pequeña unicornio estaba enroscada en medio de aquel matorral, se podían notar unas pequeñas cortadas en su cuerpo, aun sollozaba; poco a poco abrió sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y se encontró con el potro café.

-Oooooh! Gracias a Celestia es usted!-

Dinky se abalanzo a las patas del Doctor, este la abrazo con cuidado, la unicornio no dejaba de temblar.

-Dinky…. ¿qué te paso?..¿Porque estás aquí?..-

-N…Necesitaba hablar…. con usted, siento que saber muchas…cosas que mi mamá no me ha querido contar…-

-Pero es muy peligroso! ¿Cómo llegaste a esta condición?-

-Un…unos lobos…unos lobos de leña me persiguieron, casi me atrapan…pero los distraje con mi magia….y me escondí…-

Volvía a llorar la pequeña mientras me aferraba mas fuerte al Doctor, este sentía que se le partía el corazón y mas con el hecho de saber que era Dinky para él; en parte quería regañar a la niña por hacer algo tan peligroso pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento. Tomo a Dinky y la puso en su lomo.

-Ya fueron muchas emociones por hoy…te llevare a casa…y…esperemos que tu madre no nos mate…-

-Usted no es un mal pony Doctor…solo…es raro….-

Con estas últimas palabras la unicornio se acomodo más en el lomo del Doctor y se durmió. El potro café la miro de reojo antes de caminar suavemente para salir del bosque. De verdad deseaba poderle decir hija, lo anhelaba; además poder estar junto de nuevo a Derpy, estar con ambas dejar su pasado atrás y ser una verdadera familia.

Sin duda ahora lucharía más fuerte por ambas y sobre todo vigilaría a Dinky, para su desgracia había salido igual que él, un tanto impulsiva.

Sonreía para sí mismo tratando de imaginar cómo sería cuando Derpy por fin lo perdonara y le pidiera vivir con él. Continuo su andar hacia Ponyville debía poner a salvo a Dinky….su hija.

* * *

_Un capitulo cortito, espero no decepcionarlos y de nuevo sorry por la tardanza._

_No olviden dejar los review, de verdad que son de mucha ayuda._

_Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente cap._

_See you everypony._


	5. Mañana loca

**Tiempo de burbujas II (Tiempo de Muffins)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbroa**

* * *

Una vez más el Doctor se encontraba en Ponyville, Dinky no se había despertado en todo el viaje de regreso, fue una noche muy agitada para ella. El potro terrestre no dejaba de pensar en mil modos de decirle a la pequeña que él era su padre, pero en cada escenario que se imaginaba haciéndolo todo terminaba mal, realmente podía tener una mente muy negativa.

Pronto diviso la casa donde vivía la pequeña con su mamá, ya sabía donde era pues recordó esos pequeños momentos cuando la espiaba para asegurarse que ningún otro semental viviera con ella, se sonrojo un poco pensando en lo celoso que podía llegar a ser. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y con cuidado trato de despertar a la potrilla para indicarle que habían llegado a su destino.

-Dinky…eeey..Dinky..Despierta dormilona…-

-mmmm…aaaam…¿Qué ya llegamos?- Decía en tono somnoliento la pequeña unicornio.

-Así es pequeña, será mejor que entres antes de que tu mamá despierte y se preocupe de que no estás en tu cama-

Mientras decía esto el Doctor ponía a Dinky de nuevo en el suelo, pero esta se quedo inmóvil, no tenía intención de entrar de inmediato a la casa.

-Doctor…¿a dónde irá a dormir?-

-Supongo que al parque, ya es tarde y estoy algo cansado para regresar a la TARD…digo a donde me estaba quedando, ¿porque la pregunta?-

-¿Por qué no se queda aquí en la casa a dormir?, así como un agradecimiento que me ayudo-

-Aaaaah.. No lo sé Dinky..amm…-

-¿Siiiii?-

La pequeña unicornio empezó a poner cara de cachorrito, el Doctor ya había oído que los niños usaban ese truco para verse adorable, pero jamás imagino el día en que su propia hija lo usara contra él, suspiro resignado.

-Está bien…me quedare…pero me iré al amanecer antes de que tu madre se levante, puede que se moleste que me quede ahí-

-Wiiii, no se preocupe, y muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación-

Festejaba la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa, así ambos ponys entraron a la casa, Dinky le señalo al Doctor un sillón en la sala donde podía dormir cómodamente, en efecto una vez que el potro café se acomodo en el sillón lo encontró bastante cómodo, la unicornio le ofreció una manta para el frío antes de que ella subiera a su habitación, una vez en la escalera le dio un ultimo vistaso al pony en el sillón.

-Buenas noches Doctor, gracias-

-Descansa…-

Cuando la potrilla ya no se divisaba en la escalera el Doctor dijo para sí mismo en un susurro.

-Descansa…hija..-

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, pues desde que regreso a Ponyville no había tenido la oportunidad de descansar correctamente, muchas cosas pasaron en tan poco tiempo, por el momento solo tenía que asegurarse de despertar y marcharse de la casa antes de que Derpy lo descubriera, temía iniciar una pelea con ella. Debía estar ambos lo más calmados posibles para que él pudiera al fin hablar con ella sobre su relación y su reciente descubrimiento.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con suma normalidad, la princesa Celestia una vez más puso en alto el sol, trayendo consigo una nueva mañana. Al sentir los primeros rayos de sol en su rostro Derpy comenzó a despertarse, estirándose aun bajo las sabanas y una que otra almohada, últimamente su sueño era muy inquieto, sacudió sus alas y bajo de la cama; traía todas las plumas desarregladas y sin mencionar su dorada crin que estaba hecha un desastre (típico de cuando despiertas) salió de su habitación y mientras se dirigía a las escaleras empezó a llamar a su hija.

-DINKY! YA DESPIERTA!, QUE YA EMPEZARE HACER EL DESAYUNO!-

Era obvio que en las mañanas la pegaso no era muy sutil, empezó a bajar las escaleras despacio, con temor que aun dormida pudiera tropezar. Justo al mismo tiempo, en la sala de la casa, un cansado pony del tiempo empieza a despertar a causa de unos gritos, se sienta en el sillón para poderse estirar mejor, su mente aun está apagada por el sueño.

Derpy por fin termino de bajar las escaleras y se encontraba a unos pasos de la sala, inconscientemente giro en dirección al sillón, se quedo estática.

(POV Derpy)

-¿Pero qué demonios?, Esto debe ser un sueño, claro que otra explicación habría para esto. ¿De qué otro modo estaría el Doctor en el sillón de la sala? Viendo con esos ojos, aunque dormidos aun jamás pierden ese brillo ¿pero que estoy pensando? Ese canalla aaahg, me pone tan de malas y al mismo tiempo tengo que controlarme para no caer en sus brazos, no, yo no cederé tan fácil a su falta. Ya me puse a divagar de nuevo!, maldita sea aun lo amo tanto!-

(FIN POV Derpy)

(POV Doctor)

-Me está viendo, me está viendo, me está viendo, me está viendo, creo que me matara. Demonios mi cuerpo estaba tan cansado que pase aquí toda la noche…pero no deja de verse tan linda, aaah esos ojos, recuerdo la primera vez que nosotros….aaaaaah este no es el momento de pensar en eso, ¿Qué hago? ¿Salto por la ventana?, ¿me hago el dormido?, no creo que eso funcione ya…oooh Derpy, me comen las ansias de saltar a ti y comerte a besos ¿lo intentare?...aaaaah ¿pero si me golpea, pero aun, si me rechaza? Noo, noo, calma Doctor, no entres en pánico, se que ella aun siente algo por mí, solo debo demostrarle que yo también.-

(FIN POV Doctor)

Ambos ponys se habían quedado mirando en silencio por lo menos 1 minuto, ninguno había dicho nada, a duras penas si parpadeaban. Dinky ya había despertado y bajado las escaleras por completo, miro extrañada a los dos adultos como se miraban tan insistentemente, hasta que por fin los saco de su transe a ambos.

-Mamá…¿y el desayuno?...-

-Aaah..¿qué?...- Derpy movió rápido la cabeza como si su mente hubiera regresado de un lugar muy lejano, se miro de repente a un pequeño espejo que había en la sala y tan pronto como lo hizo salió volando a su habitación, pudo escucharse un gran portazo.

Dinky no sabía que estaba ocurriendo esa mañana con su madre, así que decidió hablar con el pony terrestre que aun estaba en el sillón, el cual al parecer aun estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Doctor ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?-

-No me grito, ni nada, supongo que es buena señal..-

-¿de qué habla?-

-¿Por qué salió corriendo Derpy a su habitación?- Al parecer la mente del Doctor regreso a su sitio.

-Lo mismo quería cuestionarle, mejor empecemos con el desayuno nosotros-

-Supongo que es una buena idea, como no me corrió tu madre creo que me puedo quedar a desayunar-

El potro empezó a reír internamente para ocultar sus intenciones, si él se quedaba un poco mas tal vez ese sería el momento indicado para hablar con la pegaso y tratar de solucionar todo de una vez.

Mientras "padre e hija" preparaban el desayuno, la pegaso gris estaba en su habitación un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Qué hace el en esta casa? Aaaahg y para rematar me vio toda desarreglada!-

Seguía mascullando la pegaso mientras no dejaba de cepillar su crin.

-Supongo que esto significa que cada vez está más cerca el momento de que Dinky sepa la verdad, aun no estoy segura como reaccionara…-

De vuelta en la cocina, el Doctor terminaba de poner la mesa en lo que Dinky ponía los panqueques en una bandeja, el potro estaba impresionado con las habilidades de la potrilla.

-Cielos Dinky, para ser tan pequeña sabes hacer muchas cosas-

-Eso me lo dicen mucho, desde que era una bebe eh tenido una considerable conciencia sobre el mundo que me rodea, tal vez por eso se me facilita hacer muchas cosas.-

El Doctor empezó a indagar un poco en como reaccionaria la unicornio al saber que era su padre.

-Y dime…Dinky… ¿a ti te gustaría tener un padre?-

-Que pregunta tan boba Doctor, creí que era más listo, es obvio que deseo tener un papá, anhelo tener una familia completa-

Sin duda el pony terrestre se sentía un poco avergonzado para sus adentros, un poco por la forma en que contesto y otra por el hecho de que tal vez ella si lo aceptaría.

-Dinky…que pensarías si te dijera que yo…..-

No pudo completarse aquella frase porque una vez mas Derpy se encontraba con ellos, al fin había terminado de arreglarse.

-Veo que aun sigues aquí…Doctor…- dijo la pegaso con un tono algo irónico

-Bueno, no pude negarle a esta pequeña dama la invitación, es decir, que clase de…potro seria…-

Derpy entendió exactamente lo que había querido decir, ella podía parecer tonta en el exterior pero no tenía ni una pisca de eso, rápidamente confirmo sus sospecha de la ultima vez, el ya sabía sobre Dinky.

-Está pisando terrenos que no conoce Doctor…-

-Aun así estoy más que dispuesto a averígualos, de verdad lo deseo-

Eso último había tomado a la pegaso por sorpresa, la pequeña potrilla no dejaba de mirar a los ponys adultos, se le hacía más que rara la plática que estaban llevando a cabo.

-Creo que mejor nos sentamos a desayunas entes de que se enfrié todo, ¿no creen?-

Comento la unicornio poniéndose en medio de ambos ponys, ambos aceptaron, claro está que Derpy de no muy buena gana.

Una vez más en la mesa Dinky quedo en medio de ambos "padres", esta empezó a comer tranquilamente, mientras Derpy y el Doctor se lanzaban miradas desafiantes. La pegaso hizo su primer movimiento.

-Dígame Doctor, ¿que lo trae a esta casa?-

-Dinky me invito a dormir aquí-

-¿En qué momento?, no recuerdo haberlo escuchado-

Dinky trago duro y se apresuro a contestar por el potro, evitando que ella fuera descubierta por haber salido en la noche sin permiso.

-Se lo pregunte en Sweet Apple Acres, antes de que llegaras mamá…-

-Ya veo…-

No le creyó del todo a su hija, ella no acostumbra a mentir y cuando lo hace Derpy se da cuenta, pero de momento lo dejo pasar, había cosas más importantes que reprender a su hija. Fue ahora el Doctor quien empezó hablar ahora.

-Dinky me ah contado que no sabe quién es su padre, ¿Por qué no le has querido decir…Derpy?-

Era obvio que el potro la quería poner mal, pero ese juego podía ser para dos.

-Bueno…no sé si Dinky quiera escuchar acerca de un padre..DESCUIDADO, ARROGANTE y DESCONSIDERADO..-

Uuuy el Doctor vio claramente la señal de guerra mandada por su único amor, no se iba a quedar con las patas cruzadas.

-Bueno puede que Dinky si quiera saber sobre ÉL y tu solo lo estas juzgando injustificadamente-

-Injustificado fue lo que hizo, y Dinky no merece oír eso-

-Merece ir la verdad que tu le niegas-

Las palabras de ambos ponys estaban subiendo de tono en cada contestación, la pequeña unicornio solo veía de un lado al otro sacada cada vez más de onda hasta que se canso.

-YA BASTAAAAAAAA!-

Ambos ponys se le quedaron viendo.

-Se supone que la niña aquí soy yo, y ambos se comportan como unos potrillos berrinchudos- Dinky se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. –Voy a casa de Apple Bloom, regresare cuando se hayan calmado los dos y espero que alguno de ustedes me pueda decir la verdad de mi padre-

Dicho esto salió de la casa azotando la puerta, tanto la pegaso como el semental se quedaron helados ante las palabra de la pequeña. El Doctor se atrevió a decir.

-Valla carácter que tiene la potranca-

-No me imagino de donde lo saco- (¬¬)

-Es claro que no de mi- (¬¬)

-Afortunadamente no saco lo cabeza hueca de su padre-

-Mejor dicho…Afortunadamente no saco lo despistada de su madre-

Las indirectas continuaron por un buen rato cada vez la intensidad se incrementaba, hasta que el Doctor soltó lo que más odia Derpy.

-Al menos no está loca como la madre!-

De inmediato el Doctor tapo su boca con sus cascos, de verdad no podía creer lo que dijo, se dejo llevar por el enojo e ario a su Derpy eso era seguro. La pegaso se había quedado callada con la cabeza baja, el potro café se empezó acercar a ella.

-Derpy yo… no quise…-

El Doctor ya se encontraba a unos milímetros de la pegaso cuando esta levanto su mirada llena de enojo, antes de que el potro pudiera reaccionar Derpy ya lo había tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Así que piensas que soy una loca no?, veremos que tan loca crees que estoy después de que termine contigo-

Fuera de la casa se escucho un grito, era sin duda del Doctor.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Apple, Dinky estaba abatida contando todo a Apple Bloom mientras esta le ayudaba a su hermana a recoger las manzanas que caían.

-Y luego empezaron a decirse cosas raras, no me gusto que pelearan-

-Tranquila Dinky, los padres luego se pelean-

-Pero el Doctor no es mi papá…-

-Ops, jeje bueno pensé que si, por la forma en que contaste como discutía con tu mamá-

Dinky se quedo muy pensativa en eso ultimo, era cierto que su mamá no le gustaba discutir con nadie, y las contadas veces que lo hizo, fue de un modo totalmente distinto al que vio con el Doctor, rápidamente se puso de pie, se despidió de su amiga y se fue trotando de nuevo a su casa, de verdad había cosas que necesitaba saber.

* * *

_Esta vez me merezco un azote por tardar tanto en subir el capitu_lo, las ideas ya estaban pero como estaba en finales de semestre no me daba tiempo de plasmarlas, en_ fin ya una vez más estoy libre por un rato, así que ya puedo darle más continuidad._

_No olviden dejarme reviews, son muy útiles para saber s_us _ideas, criticas o puntos de vista._

_Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo._

_See you every pony :3_


	6. Verdad

**Tiempo de burbujas II (Tiempo de Muffins)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro**

Dinky no tardo de nuevo en llegar a su hogar, pero había algo extraño, cuando se fue se podía oír los gritos de los ponys adultos, pero ahora todo estaba en una muy extraña calma. Con mucho cuidado empezó abrir la puerta, lo que vieron sus ojos no lo creía, la casa estaba en completo caos; los muebles caídos, uno que otro florero roto, todo fuera de su lugar, parecía que había pasado un tornado justo en medio de la sala, Dinky empezó a temer lo peor.

-Mamá?...Doctor…?-

Empezó a llamar a ambos ponys en un tono muy bajito, sentía algo de miedo no sabía porque, de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta, lo que provocó que la unicornio saltara del susto; rápidamente fue a esta y la abrió. Se encontró afuera a aquel pegaso azul oscuro.

-¿Joven Orión?...¿qué hace aquí?- Empezó a cuestiona una nerviosa potrilla.

-Bueno eso es obvio pequeña, vine a ver a tu madre-

Mientras decía esto, el pegaso entro a la casa sin ningún cuidado y sin ninguna invitación, se quedo pasmado al ver a misma escena que Dinky.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?-

-Es lo mismo que trato de averiguar, hasta que llego usted a interrumpirme-

Decía la pequeña sin mirar al indeseable invitado, era obvio que en su voz había algo de fastidio por su intromisión en su hogar.

Ambos caminaban con cuidado por miedo a tropezar, había tantas cosas en el suelo, Dinky se asustaba cada vez más, ¿abría sido posible que su nada fuera atacada? Aunque conociendo a su mama enojada era más probable que el Doctor fuera evaporizado. De pronto la pequeña escucho unos raros murmullos viendo de la habitación de su madre, aprovechó que Orión había entrado a la cocina para investigar, así ella pudo subir las escaleras corriendo sin dar explicaciones.

-Mamá! Mamá!-

Decía mientras subía los escalones, llego agitada a la puerta de la habitación de su madre, los murmullos seguían, no lo dudo más y abrió la puerta de golpe mientras su cuerno brillaba, no sabía que pasaba pero por las dudas estaba lista para disparar con su magia.

Lo que siguió a continuación es algo que tal vez ella quiera reprimir en el futuro, en la habitación de Derpy en efecto estaba ella, pero no sola, debajo de la pegaso se encontraba en Doctor; ambos estaban con la crin alborotada, sudando y muy sonrojados.

-Mamá?...que..aaah?-

Se atrevió hablar la unicornio después de un rato de ver la escena, ambos ponys se separaron de inmediato, Derpy se acercó a su hija mientras el pony café trataba de acomodar su alborotada crin.

-Hija…jejeje...veo que regresaste…¿ya no estás molesta verdad…?-

Dinky veía a su madre con incredulidad era obvio que esta trato de salirse por la tangente, el Doctor se acerco a ambas y dijo con el mismo tono nervioso que la pegaso.

-Sera mejor que bajemos, es raro estar aquí los tres ¿no creen?-

-¿Usted cree?-

Dijo la pequeña con una ceja levantada, no era tonta y apenas bajaran iba a dejar las cosas en orden con ellos. Los tres ponys ya estaban por terminar de bajar las escaleras cuando Dinky recordó que Orión aun seguía ahí en la casa, pero fue tarde pues el salía de la cocina y se encontró con ellos.

-¿Orión, qué haces aquí?-

Sentencio Derpy con cierto tono de molestia, el pegaso azul al ver al Doctor bajando con la pegaso gris no dudo en mostrar su cara de inconformidad.

-Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo a ese sarnoso pony terrestre-

El Doctor recordó que tenia asuntos pendientes con ese pegaso santurrón y el momento para terminarlos era ese. El pony café se puso frente al pegaso y lo miro desafiante.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, "alitas"?-

-Sin duda lo tengo "come tierra", ¿quién te has creído para estar con Derpy?-

-¿Y quién te crees tú para decidir quién puede estar con ella?-

-A mí me gusta esta pegaso, y no voy a permitir que alguien quiera ganar lo que me pertenece-

El Doctor pronto se hastió de la actitud del pegaso, ya no lo iba a tolerar y menos que se espresara así de su Derpy.

-Como osas decir que ella te gusta, si la comparas con un objeto-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, esa torpe pegaso es mía, ella tiene suerte que me fijara en ella. Mírala! Solo por ese cuerpo soporto sus ojos, además….-

Orión no termino de hablar pues un fuerte golpe lo saco de la casa, el Doctor finalmente había perdido los estivos.

-NO TE PERMITO QUE TE EXPRESES ASÍ DE ELLA, Y MUCHO MENOS DELANTE MÍO….mas te vale que no te vuelva a ver cerca de ella o te enviare a la era de los dinosaurios….literalmente-

En la mirada del Doctor no había más que coraje, Derpy estaba realmente sorprendida, ¿ese calmado y algo extraño potro se supo como loco solo por ella? El sabia hacer que su corazón de acelerara, mientras tanto Dinky estaba inexpresiva, como meditando cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor. Orión se elevo del suelo y furioso le sentencio al Doctor.

-Esa estúpida pony será tu fin torpe equino terrestre, te arrepentiras-

Sin más el pegaso salió volando a toda la velocidad que sus alas le permitieron. El pony café lanzó un suspiro de fastidio para luego voltear a ver a la razón de su locura, Derpy estaba ahí viéndolo tranquila con una sonrisa sincera, el Doctor se acerco a ella y con su casco la tomo de la barbilla.

-Te dije que mis sentimientos eran sinceros, desde la primera vez que te lo dije-

Ambos ponys estaban a punto de darse un tierno beso cuando Dinky se pone en medio y los separa.

-Muy bien par de tontos, ambos aparentemente se olvidaron de que estoy aquí, pero yo no así que quiero respuestas A LA DE YA!-

-Ah este Dinky bueno…ammm lo que viste…si este….-

-Ay Doctor, a estas alturas ya debía saber que no soy una potrilla normal, mucho menos tonta-

-Hija, mi muffin déjame decirte…este...yo quería….-

-Basta mamá….te hubieras ahorrado muchas cosas si solo…..-

-¿Si solo qué?- Preguntaron ambos ponys

-Si solo me hubieras dicho que este torpe pony es mi papá…-

Dijo por fin la unicornio mientras señalaba al Doctor…

(CONTINUARA)

* * *

_Bueno everypony esto es todo por ahora, otro capítulo cortito en lo que ordeno mis ideas para lo que sigue, sigan mandando los reviews que son de mucha mucha ayuda :3_

_Ya nos estamos leyendo en la próxima, quejas y sugerencias ya saben, review o por MP _

_See you_


	7. Mas verdades

**Tiempo de burbujas II (Tiempo de Muffins)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro**

* * *

Dinky seguía señalando al recién descubierto padre, la pegaso gris no había podido pronunciar ni una sola palabra de la impresión, casi sintió que las plumas se le iban a caer; de momentos deseaba que si hija no fuera tan inteligente para que no le diera esta clase de sorpresa.

Derpy volteo a ver al Doctor para poder saber lo que este pensaba. El Doctor estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte, y en su ojo se encontraba una pequeña lágrima.

-Mi pequeña cree que soy un torpe…..sniff!-

-Doctor! Este no es el momento para sus divagaciones-

Lo regañó la pegaso, esta volteo a ver a su hija y le dedico una mirada maternal.

-Mi muffin, yo no sabía cómo explicarte que él era tu padre….fueron momentos difíciles y algo raros….ojala me comprendas mi pequeña…pero dime…¿Cómo lo averiguaste?-

Dinky guando silencio por un momento, vio a su mama y le sonrió luego volteo a ver al Doctor que seguía perdido en el limbo.

-La verdad mamá…..no estaba muy segura de que lo era….pero me lo acabas de confirmar-

La unicornio dijo esto con toda la naturalidad del mundo y sin perder su inocente sonrisa.

-¿QUÉ?- Ambos ponys adultos dijeron al unísono; el Doctor ya había salido de su trance y se encontraba junto a su pareja.

-Hija…nos..acabas..amm..de tendernos una trampa…¿no es así?-

-Trampa suena feo mamá, digamos que aproveche la situación para aclarar mis dudas, de no ser así no sé si me dirías la verdad-

El Doctor una vez más poso dramáticamente

-No cabe la menor duda que es la creación salida de mis entrañas….metafóricamente hablando…-

-Doctor! Deje ya de decir tonterías, este no es el momento para eso!-

El Doctor abraza a Dinky, lo cual provoca que esta se sonroje un poco; el potro terrestre le puso ojos de cachorrito desamparado a la pegaso.

-Pero…pero Derpy mírala! Es tan linda e inteligente! Justo como yo- :3

La pegaso gris suspiro resignada, empezó a pensar que después de ese día le empezarían a salir canas en su dorada crin. La pequeña unicornio se separó del abrazo del Doctor y miro a ambos padre con aire de duda.

-Mamá…Doctor…aún hay una cosa que no comprendo…. ¿porqué la casa estaba hecha un caos? Y ¿porqué tenias sometido al Doctor en tu habitación mami?...-

Tanto el Doctor como Derpy se miraban mientras reían nerviosamente y recordaban lo sucedido hace apenas unas cuantas horas.

(FLASH BACK)

La lluvia de indirectas seguía sin dar tregua en la casa de Derpy, ya así desde que Dinky los dejo solos.

Las indirectas continuaron por un buen rato cada vez la intensidad se incrementaba, hasta que el Doctor soltó lo que más odia Derpy.

-Al menos no está loca como la madre!-

De inmediato el Doctor tapo su boca con sus cascos, de verdad no podía creer lo que dijo, se dejo llevar por el enojo e ario a su Derpy eso era seguro. La pegaso se había quedado callada con la cabeza baja, el potro café se empezó acercar a ella.

-Derpy yo… no quise…-

El Doctor ya se encontraba a unos milímetros de la pegaso cuando esta levanto su mirada llena de enojo, antes de que el potro pudiera reaccionar Derpy ya lo había tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Así que piensas que soy una loca no?, veremos que tan loca crees que estoy después de que termine contigo-

El Doctor jamás había visto a su amada tan molesta, de verdad había tocado un tema tabú para la pegaso, y ahora el estaba "indefenso" entre las patas de ella. Derpy lo levanto con ira y lo empujo hasta la sala, donde en la entrada lo pateo con sus patas traseras haciendo que este se estrellara contra el sillón y lo tumbara, además de una que otra lámpara.

Derpy no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando de nuevo salto y de nuevo se encontraba sobre el Doctor, este se encontraba algo mareado por el golpe.

-Me pagaras todos y cada uno de los días que me dejaste sola-

Derpy lo zangoloteaba con mucha fuerza, el potro café sentía que en cualquier momento iba a regresar el desayuno; como pudo se libero de las patas de la pegaso empujándola un poco al otro lado de la sala.

-Demonios Derpy! Ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte lo que paso, lo hice por el mundo, por ti, sobre todo por ti!, sabes que soy un señor del tiempo y mi deber es mantenerlo estable-

-Pony insensible! Pudiste haberme explicado, yo te habría esperado! Eres un desconsiderado!-

-Yo de verdad me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho! Tantos siglos viajando sin rumbo en la TARDIS me volvieron…torpe al tatar a los demás….-

-Eso no es escusa! Me dejaste embarazada! Torpe cabeza dura!-

-Yo como lo iba a saber! No pensé que mi regeneración fuera tan efectiva!-

-Eso es lo más estúpido que eh escuchado!-

La pegaso se había exasperado y una vez más se fue en contra del pony terrestre, por suerte para el esta vez la puso esquivar, ahora él la derivó y la sometió bajo sus patas, ya no quería pelear con ella y toda esa situación lo estaba descontrolando.

Vio como Derpy respiraba con furia y a pesar de que su mirada estaba llena de enojo no perdía esa divertida peculiaridad que le encantaba. El Doctor también se encontraba agitado ya no pensaba con mucha claridad y tener de nuevo a su Derpy en esa pose le hacía sentir un raro calor.

El Doctor noto un poco rara la respiración de la pegaso, estaba agitada pero también había algo mas, trato de calmar sus pensamientos y la vio más detenidamente. Sus corazones se empezaron acelerar cuando noto que Derpy se había sonrojado, al parecer también para ella aquella pose en la que se encontraban no paso desapercibida. El potro trago duro y con un claro nerviosismo en su voz debido a que él también se había sonrojado se atrevió a preguntar.

-Derpy….tu…aun me…-

La pegaso lo silencio con un beso, un beso que ya hace mucho tiempo el Doctor había deseado.

-Creo que eso responde tu pregunta-

Dijo la pegaso con voz tranquila y seductora, el potro sentía como su crin se erizaba con aquella melodiosa voz. Una vez más sello sus labios con lo de ella, el beso se profundizaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

El calor subir y para la pareja de ponys los besos ya empezaban a ser insuficientes, el Doctor cargo a Derpy entre sus patas sin separarse de ella y la apoyo en la pared de la sala luego empezó a recorrer a recorre el cuello de ella con besos y lamidas, ambos sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás y para ser sinceros ambos lo deseaban ya desde hace tiempo.

El potro café no dejaba de repartir besos y caricias en todo el cuerpo de la pegaso, esta producía constantes sonidos de placer, Derpy entre jadeo pudo decir unas palabras a la oreja del Doctor.

-No te gustaría estar más cómodo….en mi habitación…-

Los ojos y la sonrisa del Doctor se ampliaron hasta donde le fue físicamente posible, sin pensarlo más cargo a su amada y empezó subir como loco las escaleras mientras ambos seguían compartiendo besos.

Estaba más que encantado de poder hacer una vez más suya a la pegaso de su corazón. El jugueteo de caricias y seducción siguió otro rato hasta Derpy una vez mas lo había derribado, el amaba cuando ella lo dominaba, pero para sorpresa de ambos una pequeña unicornio estaba en la puerta con una inmensa cara de sorpresa.

-Mamá?...que..aaah?-

(FIN FLASH BACK)

Derpy aclaro su garganta, ella y el Doctor estaban algo colorados, la pegaso fue la única que contesto.

-Bueno muffin…eso…amm, te lo explicaremos dentro de unos años…jejeje..-

El Doctor claramente nervioso abrazo a sus dos amores y dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Sera bueno empezar a ser una familia-

Miro a Dinky un poco preocupado -Claro si es que me lo permites Dinky…..ser tu papá….-

-Umm, aun no sé si pueda llamarlo papá Doctor…pero sería bueno conocernos más…-

-Sería un buen inicio-

Derpy se acerco al Doctor y le dijo en un tono que solo él pudiera escuchar.

-¿Crees llegar a ser un buen padre?-

-No lo sé…pero es hora de empezar a enmendar errores…dejar mi vida pasada atrás y empezar bien, por fin tengo algo bueno aquí-

La pegaso solo se limito a sonreír, muchas cosas pasaron en poco tiempo, pero ella debía admitir que también quería dejar las cosas malas atrás y empezar de nuevo con su familia, Dinky ya se había adelantado y como vio que los ponys adultos no la seguían se volteo y les grito.

-No se queden como estatuas! Tengo hambre!-

Ambos ponys reían mientras decían al unisonó.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos!-

Una familia estaba unida al fin, pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas serán fáciles de ahora en adelante, porque en esta vida nada lo es.

* * *

_Bueno gente bonita que lee mi fic, aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que les guste :3 creo que de nuevo me tarde en actualizar así que le pido una disculpa de antemano._

_Ya saben que espero sus recomendaciones en los reviews o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, nos estamos leyendo en la próxima._

_Ideas, ideas! Necesito ideas jajajaja (ok no) xD_

_See you everypony_


	8. Hora de ser padre

**Tiempo de burbujas II (Tiempo de Muffins)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro**

_Gracias a todos los que han dejado su review apoyando mi Fic, me da mucho gusto saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, ya ahora sin más el siguiente capítulo que ya mucho los eh dejado esperando._

* * *

La familia Hooves-Whooves había pasado una tarde maravillosa; fueron a pasear al parque antes de ir a comer al Sugar Cube Corner donde a pesar de que Pinkie Pie reto a Derpy a un concurso de quien comía mas cupcakes fue un momento muy agradable.

El Doctor se divertía como potrillo, casi como Dinky pues tanta soledad que vivió en la TARDIS lo volvió algo gruñón y ahora ya podía desahogarse. En más de una ocasión le robaba caricias o besos a su amada pegaso Derpy, esto claro no pasaba desapercibido para la joven unicornio la cual empezaba a creer que sus "padres" se amaban de verdad.

De nuevo la noche llego a Ponyville y los ponys decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a su hogar. Iban trotando con paso tranquilo, Dinky trotaba en medio de los adultos, esa escena era digna de una foto familiar, pero claro con la familia nada nunca queda tranquilo por mucho tiempo.

El Doctor se quedaría ahora en la casa de la pegaso, después de tanto podrían dormir juntos (era obvio que lo hicieran), al parecer Dinky aceptaba al potro café en su pequeña familia, pero a pesar de saber que él era su padre por alguna razón aun no podía llamarlo como tal; medito un rato sobre ello antes de caer dormida ya que al día siguiente tendría escuela y no quería llegar con un montón de ojeras.

Y así una vez más la mañana comenzó y como era costumbre matutina Dinky escuchó los gritos de su madre para que bajara a desayunar. Se levanto con mucha flojera (¿quién no?) la crin alborotada y los ojos medio cerrados; estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando vio al Doctor salir de la habitación de la pegaso, este tenía la misma cara de sueño que traía la pequeña unicornio; esto le causo un poco de gracia ya qua al parecer el Doctor era tan dormilón como ella o mejor dicho a revés, ella salió tan dormilona como el potro terrestre.

-Uum..bu..enos..días…Doctor…-

-Buena…ma..ñana...pequeña…-

Se saludaron ambos ponys entre grandes bostezos antes de ponerse a bajar las escaleras, al llegar a la cocina Derpy ya los esperaba con un abundante desayuno.

-Buenos días querido…buenos días mi muffin…-

Saludo alegremente la pegaso gris mientras ponía los últimos panqueques sobre el plato que estaba en la mesa. La familia se dispuso a desayunar tranquilamente.

-Doctor dígame ¿le gustaría acompañarme a dejar a Dinky a la escuela? Así podría saber dónde queda… y no se poderla buscar de vez en cuando…-

-Una maravillosa idea mi amada, ¿Te gustaría eso Dinky?-

La potrilla solo asintió con su cabeza, pues se había metido un panqueque entero a la boca. Y así lo hicieron, la pequeña potra iba saltando hacia la escuela mientras sus padres la seguían.

En la entrada Derpy se despidió de la unicornio con beso y un abrazo muy fuerte, Dinky casi se ahoga con el abrazo, por si parte el Doctor la abrazo igual de fuerte mientras revolvía su crin con el casco.

La pobre Dinky entro a la escuela toda mareada y despeinada, sabía que su madre era algo tosca al demostrar afecto pero jamás imagino que el Doctor también lo fuera.

(…)

Sin duda la maestra Cheerilee sabía hacer su trabajo, o al menos eso pensaba Dinky mientras tomaba notas de la lección que daba la su profesora.

-Buenos mis pequeños dejen sus hojas un momento y pongan atención a lo que diré, les tengo una invitación para ustedes y sus padres-

Los potrillos y potrillas miraban a su maestra entusiasmados, adoraban los eventos que organizaban en la escuela.

-Se va a celebrar un evento especial con motivo del Colt-Day (día del padre pero no sabía cómo llamarle) donde padres e hijos competirán por diversos premios-

Varios potrillos empezaron a murmurar alegremente, mientras otros peleaban por quien tenía mejor padre.

-Bueno pequeños eso es todo por hoy, yo me retiro; aquí les dejo los folletos del evento para los que gusten participar, nos veremos mañana-

Miss Cheerilee abandono el aula con toda calma, una vez que salió Diamond Tiara salto al escritorio llamando la atención de todos mientras Silver Spoon miraba desde abajo a todos con algo de malicia.

-Ni se molesten en participar, mi papi y yo ganaremos todos los eventos, porque ya saben…mi papi es el mejor-

-No estés alardeando nada sin siquiera haber empezado-

Le contesto con desdén Scootaloo, estaba enojada de los constantes fastidios de esa pony rosa con todos, Diamond Tiara la miro de modo arrogante y siguió alardeando.

-No necesito que empiece nada yo sé que mi papi es el mejor, además de la poca competencia que representan los demás algunas ya están descalificadas antes de empezar (risa molesta)-

Diamond Tiara miro sínicamente a Dinky y a Apple Bloom, de inmediato sus amigas salieron a defenderlas.

-Sabes tan bien como los demás que a pesar de que el padre de Apple Bloom está lejos su hermano mayor es como si padre-

Diamond Tiara bajo del escritorio fastidiada y empezó a caminar alrededor de las CMC mientras Silver Spoon la imitaba.

-Sí, Si, muy conmovedor-

Al parecer la pony rosa con una tiara tenía muchas ganas de molestar ese día.

-Pero la que si no creo que se aparezca ese día a competir seria Dinky Hooves-

La mimada pony rosa miro con malicia a la aludida quien seguía sentada en su lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra, Diamond Tiara siguió echando veneno.

-Ya que será un evento de padres e hijos y ella solo tiene una torpe mamá-

Diamond creía haber conseguido molestar a la unicornio, pero esta solo se levanto de su asiento y camino tranquilamente hasta quedar de frente a la pony rosa.

-(suspiro molesto) Bueno Diamond Tiara no se debajo de que roca hallas estado metida, pero para que estés mas enterada…yo si tengo un padre, y ten por seguro que ganaremos mas eventos que tú y tu querido papi-

-Ja! Eso es una mentira, solo lo dices para no quedar mal-

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero el día del evento ya verás que padre es el mejor-

Diamond Tiara tenía cara de niño emberrinchado, justo estaba lista para decirle más cosas horribles a Dinky cuando alguien llamo a la unicornio desde afuera de la escuela.

-Dinky! Dinky! ya vine a buscarte, sal rápido pequeña ya estoy lo suficientemente viejo, no me hagas esperar más-

Algunos potrillos se miraron confusos pues sabían que la unicornio solo tenía a su madre y no aceptaba que otro pony fuera a buscarla.

Dinky salió con usa sonrisa triunfal, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon fueron hacia la puerta para saber quien llamaba a la unicornio.

Fuera de la escuela se encontraba un sonriente potro café en espera de la unicornio cuando se encontraron ella dijo divertida.

-Doctor que torpe es, ¿Por qué dice que está muy viejo si no lo parece?-

-Si..jejeje...bueno…. Tiendo a exagerar a veces…¿estás lista para irnos?-

-Claro que si….Doc….papá…-

Esto último lo dijo en un pequeño susurro, como no queriendo que el Doctor la escuchara, no todavía.

Mientras ambos ponys se alejaban Silver Spoon se atrevió a preguntarle a Diamond Tiara que pensaba pues su cara de molestia no tenia precio.

-¿De verdad crees que ese pony sea el padre de Dinky?-

-No me interesa que lo sea o no, esa tonta se atrevió a contradecirme, me asegurare que la pase el peor momento de su vida el día del evento-

Silver Spoon se quedo viendo a su amiga con lago de preocupación, sabia de su carácter malcriado pero tal vez ya se estaba pasando del límite.

(…)

-¿Doctor usted es habilidoso?-

-Ah…si bueno…tengo muchas virtudes, puedo hacer varias cosas si me lo propongo, ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?

-Se lo contare todo en la cena con mamá-

(Continuara)

* * *

_Bueno este capítulo lo hice un poco más familiar espero que no les resulte tedioso, el próximo espero hacerlo más gracioso cuando veamos al Doctor en acción junto con Dinky :3_

_See you everypony._


	9. La competencia

**Tiempo de burbujas II (Tiempo de Muffins)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro**

**Si si ya sé que me tarde una eternidad en actualizar…no me gusta subir nada solo por hacerlo, debo estar bien inspirada (aunque pude ser también que sea porque soy algo floja) como sea este fic va llegar a su final en su momento, jamás lo dejaría a medias eso si lo prometo.**

**Bueno gente bonita que lee mi Fic, espero les guste este capítulo la verdad no soy una persona que se le facilite escribir cosas cómicas...(tengo un sentido del humor muy osco o muy seco no lo se…) en fin disfrútenlo**

**En este capitulo me centre un poco mas en Dinky y el Doctor jejeje deben trabajar en sus relaciones familiares xD**

* * *

La familia Hooves se había reunido de nuevo después de un día de labores cotidianas, todo estaba transcurriendo muy tranquilo en el almuerzo hasta que la pegaso tuvo que limpiar su cara debido al jugo que le había escupido su compañero al recibir una inesperada noticia.

-Cof, cof….¿qué quieres que yo haga qué?...-

-Que compitamos en el evento de padres e hijas-

-Ya se me hacia raro tantas preguntas sobre mi condición física…-

-Por favor Doctor! Diga que si, será divertido (y le daré una lección a esa engreída de Diamond Tiara)-

-Yo…no lo sé Dinky…no estoy muy cómodo rodeado de tantos ponys, menos corriendo, saltando y..y..sudando…simplemente soy más un observador…-

-Pero...Dooooctooor!-

La pequeña unicornio había recurrido al truco más usado por todos los niños cuando quieren algo, si me refiero a la carita de perrito regañado. El Doctor trataba de resistir esos enormes ojos, la ternura lo estaba dominando, sabía que poco le faltaba para ceder, volteo a ver a su pegaso buscando una solución pero lo que encontró no fue lo que buscaba.

-Anda Doctor….será algo muy divertido para ambos, es una actividad padre e hija, podría ser muy conveniente para ambos-

Derpy había puesto la misma cara de su hija para terminar de convencer al terco potro café, de tal palo tal astilla pensó, era inevitable tatar de salir por la tangente, suspiro resignado.

-Está bien, lo haré por mi pequeña-

Ambas ponys gritaron victoriosas, mientras el potro café trataba de imaginar a que se había metido. En otro lado de Ponyville, en una casa nada modesta Diamond Tiara cenaba con sus padres mientras pensaba la forma de convencer a su padre que participara con ella, muy a su pesar y aunque jamás lo admitiría su padre no era precisamente un pony al que le gustara las actividades físicas, pero por otro lado también era muy orgulloso (de algún lado tenía que heredarlo Diamond)

-Sabes padre….habrá una competencia de padre e hijas este sábado…-

-A sí que gusto…-

Comento distraídamente el señor Filthy Rich mientras hacia unas cuentas, Diamond ya sabía lo despistado que su padre podía ser a veces, pero jamás la detuvo para pedir lo que quería.

-Así es padre...muchos ponys van a participar….y claro que tu también ganando todos los premios…-

De momento el seños Rich volvió a la realidad y miro confundido a su consentida hija.

-Bueno mi princesa…sabes que yo no soy precisamente un pony competitivo….deportivamente hablando claro esta…-

Diamond conocía lo suficiente a su padre para saber que trataría de evadir la competencia, así que no le quedo de otra que picar su orgullo.

-Oh papi…es una pena que no compitas...entonces es cierto lo que el padre de una compañera dijo…-

-Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –

Sin saberlo aquel pony adinerado había mordido el anzuelo de su hija

-Le dije que tu no competirías porque eres un pony de negocios, pero ese pony se burlo diciendo que no competirías porque estabas muy viejo y aunque lo hicieras el podría vencerlo con los ojos vendados…-

Con evidente indignación el señor Filthy Rich se puso de pie, no iba a permitir que nadie picara su orgullo, Diamond estaba más que complacida con la reacción de su padre y para a asegurar de que participara dijo la estocada final.

-Además ese pony que se burlo de ti es el padre de Dinky Hooves y ella misma aseguro que su padre se llevaría todos los premios-

-Bueno querida hija….tu y yo ya tenemos esa competencia en nuestros cascos-

Tanto padre como hija rieron frenéticamente.

El día de la competencia llego sin más altercados, varios ponys ya se estaban reuniendo cerca de Ponyville en un lugar que se había acondicionado para celebrar dicho día. Poco a poco los padres se inscribían junto con sus hijas.

Por otro lado la familia Whooves/Hooves llego a dicho lugar, Dinky no cabía de felicidad, todo el camino se la paso saltando alrededor de sus padre y tarareando diversas melodías, ambos padres estaban embelesados con la tierna imagen de su hija. Derpy se despidió un momento de su familia mientras se dirigía a las gradas buscando un lugar donde apoyar a su amado y a su muffin

Justo antes de que el Doctor y Dinky llegaran a la mesa de inscripciones otro pony les cerró el paso, eran justamente el señor Filthy Rich con Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara se acercó a Dinky y con una sonrisa fingida le dijo de modo sarcástico.

-¿Así que te armas te valor para llegar hasta aquí? Debió costarte mucho trabajo sabiendo que mi papi y yo ganaremos todos los premios-

-Yo no contaría con eso…mi madre me dijo que el Doctor es un pony muy diferente al resto y por eso tenemos ventaja para ganar-

-Jajajaja, que divertido que digas eso…además del hecho que dé ni siquiera le digas "papá" me hace dudar que realmente sea quien dices que es-

-Como yo lo llame no es de tu incumbencia-

Las dos potrillas se veían con profundo enojo, al darse cuenta de esto sus respectivos padres deciden separarlas, el Doctor es el que interviene primero.

-Dinky hija no está bien que te enojes con tu compañera, es solo un evento para divertirnos…y…-

El pony terrestre no pudo terminar de hablar con su hija pues fue interrumpido por la molesta voz de Filthy Rich.

-No es de extrañar el comportamiento de esa pequeña, siendo que su familia es algo peculiar…-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Si esto…¿señor?-

-Whooves….Doctor Whooves-

-Si..si bueno señor Whooves, mi pequeña me ah comentado sobre su hija y su mal comportamiento…-

-¿Pero que dem…? Si mi Dinky es la más tranquila de todas, si alguien actúa mal aquí es su hija quien vino a provocar a la mía-

-Mi pequeña Diamond solo expreso su opinión competitiva, nada fuera de lo normal, para un pony como usted que desaparece dejando a su familia y luego regresa como si nada es obvio que no conozca de costumbres correctas-

-….-

-Así es señor Whooves, en Ponyville corren rápido las noticias…-

Al Doctor le costaba cada vez más contener su enojo, no era propio de él perder la compostura, estaba resistiendo lo más que podía.

-Bueno señor Whooves lo dejo con su…ejem…"hija" yo iré a terminar de registrarme…esos premios no se ganan solos…o tal vez yo si lo haga-

Filthy Rich junto con Diamond Tiara se alejaron del lugar mientras entonaban algunas risas de complicidad, la mimada pony volteo a ver a Dinky una última vez antes de sacarle la lengua, la unicornio no dudo en regresarle el gesto.

Dinky en verdad estaba muy enojada, volteo a ver al Doctor buscando ver lo mismo que ella sentía pero para su sorpresa no fue así, el pony café tenía una extraña sonrisa, algo malévola para el mismo Doctor, este miro a su hija con tranquilidad y le dijo.

-Bueno hija…ahora veraz de lo que tu padre es capaz, no por nada alguna vez fui un señor del tiempo, tengo algunos trucos bajo el….aam...casco y nosotros ganaremos tenlo por seguro-

Dinky no comprendió de inmediato que quería decir el Doctor con eso del señor del tiempo, pero si con eso le ganaban a la odiosa de Diamond Tiara no importaba. Ambos ponys se terminaron de inscribir y justo a tiempo pues la Abuela Smith ya está dando inicio a las competencias.

Derpy se acerco a su familia con una gran sonrisa, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Dinky y beso tímidamente al Doctor, aun no estaban acostumbrados a muestras de cariño fuera del hogar antes de retirarse la pegaso gris le dio una cajita.

-Como son un equipo necesitan un distintivo, dentro de la caja lo encontraran, suerte mis muffins-

Se alejo volando Derpy de regreso a las gradas donde los apoyaría toda la competencia junto a las demás mamás y aficionados. El pony terrestre no tardo en abrir la cajita, al ver el contenido quiso disimular la sonrisa pero le fue imposible.

En la caja se encontraban 2 corbatas (una grande y una pequeña) ambas de color verde, Dinky las levanto con su magia, era un hermoso gento que había hecho la pegaso, al menos para el Doctor lo era, pues que ella recordaba lo que es él en verdad y lo aceptara; eso lo llenaba de dicha.

Con las corbatas en su lugar los ponys tomaron su lugar para la primera competencia, antes de llegar a sus lugares vieron pasar a Filthy Rich con Diamind Tiara, ambos con aires de superioridad y llevando unos (insípidos para la vista de Rarity) chalecos azules con el símbolo de $.

La primera competencia seria de cruzar el foso, tal vez el titulo era algo exagerado, ya que solo se trataba de atravesar un gran charco de lodo a través de una viga de madera muy delgada, llevando a su respectiva hija en el lomo.

Ya había pasado algunos padres con sus hijos, algunos si terminaban y llegaban al otro lado otros simplemente terminaban por caer y llevarse un buen baño de lodo.

Justo cuando el Doctor creyó que era su turno de intentarlo, el adinerado pony se le adelanto y con desdén le dijo.

-Observa como lo hace un pony de verdad-

Filthy Rich puso a su hija en el lomo y avanzó seguramente por la viga, estaba a medio camino cuando el Doctor decidió que se merecía un pequeño castigo, no era muy propio de él, pero ya le había colmado la paciencia. Su corbata era la misma con la que había llegado a Ponyville y para su suerte ahí seguía su destornillador sónico, lo tomo con cuidado en su hocico, Dinky veía extrañada el misterioso aparato y más cuando este empezó a brillar de la punta.

De repente Filthy Rich sintió como si una abeja le hubiera picado en su flanco, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sin más remedio al lodo junto con la mimada pony rosa, cuando ambos salieron cubiertos con la sustancia café solo oían las risas del Doctor y de Dinky, Filthy Rich no sabía cómo pero estaba seguro que ese potro café era el causante de que callera.

Por fin el Doctor se preparo para cruzar la biga, Dinky ya estaba firmemente agarrada del pony adulto, este se sentía muy confiado de lograr fácilmente cruzar, ya estaba a medio camino cuando alguien le grito.

-Eeeeey Doctor! Parece que alguien le quiere bajar a su novia!-

-Eeeh? ¿Qué?-

De inmediato el Doctor volteo a ver a donde se encontraba Derpy causando que diera un paso en falso y callera al lodo también, cuando salió después de asegurarse de que Dinky estaba bien volteo de nuevo a ver a su pegaso, ella esta tranquilamente sentada en la grada mandando saludos enérgicamente a su familia, no entendía que paso. Unas descontroladas risas le resolvieron todas sus dudas; Filthy Rich junto con Diamond Tiara se doblaban por tanta risa.

-¿Celoso o inseguro Doctor Whooves?-

El par de ponys se alejo mientras el Doctor ayudo a Dinky a salir de la trampa de lodo.

-Esto no se queda así, apenas estamos empezando-

Dinky estaba extrañada ante la nueva actitud de su "padre" al parecer estaba tomando las cosas más seriamente de lo que en verdad eran, empezaba a creer que tal vez ambos padre estaban exagerando su competencia.

Los siguientes eventos no fueron la excepción en cuanto a la rivalidad del Doctor Whooves y Filthy Rich, ambos lo estaban tomando muy personal incluso mucho más que las potrillas. La competencia de comer término en una guerra de pastelazos entre ambos ponys, en la competencia de tirar de la cuerda esta se rompió antes de que cualquiera de los dos cediera. Así continuaron varios eventos hasta llegar a la final, el evento definitivo, la carrera de obstáculos. Ambos ponys estaban exhaustos pero ninguno daría tregua, el orgullo puede más. Ya se encontraban en la línea de salida cuando los insultos no se hicieron esperar.

-Para un pony de su edad es increíble que me siga el paso- Comento burlonamente el Doctor

-Entonces es cierto lo que dicen, que los torpes tienen más resistencia- Dijo entre dientes Filthy

Mientras tanto las potrillas (que se encontraban al lado de su respectivo padre) se miraban, ambas con cara de fastidio debido al rumbo que la competencia tomo por causa de sus necios padres.

Un pequeño silbato sonó y todos los participantes salieron a trote, esquivaban arbustos y saltaban pozos de lodo, la competencia entre ambos padres estaba muy cerrada iban corriendo a la misma velocidad.

Se acercaban a la recta final donde debían escalar un muro y saltarlo antes de llegar a la meta, el Doctor no dudo en tomar a Dinky con su hocico y ponerla en su espalda para evitar que esta quedara atrás, Filthy Rich realizo la misma acción.

Dieron un gran salto para caer de narices a la meta justo al mismo tiempo, con rapidez se levantaron al oír que los demás ponys empezaban a celebrar al ganador.

-Eso te demuestra quien es el mejor pony y padre- Dijo con aires de grandeza el pony de los negocios.

-¿Estás loco? Es obvio que yo toque la meta primero-

-Ambos están mal…- Dijeron al mismo tiempo las potrillas

En efecto los ponys celebraban al ganador, pero para sorpresa de ellos (bueno no tanta) no era ninguno de ellos dos, si no el hermano mayor de la pequeña Apple Bloom, el demostró que a veces el mejor papá no es aquel que te engendra si no el que te cuida.

-Siii, eres el mejor Big Mac! Ganamos todas las competencias!-

-Eyuup- Dijo Big Mac mientras asentía con la cabeza

Debido a que el Doctor Whooves y Filthy Rich había estado tan metidos en su propia competencia personal que jamás se dieron cuenta de que Big Macintosh estaba ganando cada una de las competencias.

El Doctor no sabía si estar enojado, triste o divertido. De pronto alguien le ofreció su casco a modo de saludo.

-Siento mucho todo lo que paso, creo que debimos divertirnos más con nuestras hijas que pelear entre nosotros, después de todo parece que no somos tan buenos padres- Comento con pesar Filthy Rich, el Doctor junto su casco a modo de saludo.

-Somos buenos padres, solo que muy competitivos-

Ambos ponys se echaron a reír, de repente alguien le da un zape al Doctor, este se sobo la cabeza reconociendo bien la ala que lo había golpeado.

-AAauch Derpy! ¿y eso porque fue?-

-Por ser un pony desconsiderado y torpe, por estar con tu necio orgullo ni Dinky ni Diamond se pudieron divertir-

Ambos padres se quedaron viendo a la pegaso de manera sorprendida, típico de las madres, ellas siempre tienen la razón (aun cuando no xD).

-Así que ambos deben de compensar a las pequeñas-

Las potrillas reían mientras veían como la pegaso gris regañaba a los otros adultos, jamás dirían que ellas habían sido las causantes iniciales de tal rivalidad.

La familia Whooves/Hooves se despidió de sus conocidos y se dirigieron de regreso a su hogar.

-Y bien?- Hablo Derpy en tono neutro

-Y bien que cosa?- Contesto confuso el Doctor

-¿Cómo vas a compensar a tu hija?-

-Ummm bueno…yo…amm-

El potro terrestre miro a su hija luego puso su casco en su barbilla como si pensara en algo muy seriamente, para ser sinceros tenia la mente en blanco, solo aparentaba que pensaba en algo, no quería más regaños por parte de su amada. Como no se le ocurría nada opto por la salida fácil.

-Bueno pues…haré lo que Dinky quiera, puede pedirme lo que sea que yo se lo cumpliré-

-¿De verdad?- Dijeron ambas ponys

-Palabra de Señor del Tiempo-

Ahora fue Dinky la que se quedo pensativa y hasta imito el gento del potro café, esto le pareció divertido a ambos padres, unos segundos después la unicornio dio su respuesta.

-Quiero ir a Canterlot- Dijo muy segura de su respuesta

-EEEH! ¿Por qué quieres algo así hija?-

Pregunto Derpy claramente confundida, ya que su hija jamás había dado indicios de querer visitar esa elegante ciudad.

-Porque así podremos hacer un vieja familiar y divertirnos los tres, eso es lo que más quiero-

Ambos padres se miraron y se sonrieron tiernamente, ya sabían leer la mirada del otro, el Doctor tomo a su hija y la cargo.

-Si eso es lo que quiere mi pequeña, eso tendrá. Iremos a Canterlot lo más pronto posible-

La cara de la unicornio se ilumino y abrazo con fuerza el cuello del Doctor, sin dudarlo dos veces Derpy se unió al abrazo.

Y así la familia Whooves/Hooves decidió su primer viaje familiar, sin saber que habrá más sorpresas de las que podían siquiera imaginar y sobre todo por el hecho de que por la mente del doctor empezaban a rondar ciertas ideas que incluían a su pegaso.

* * *

_Bueno bronys eso es todo por este capítulo, una vez que lleguen a Cartenlot se estará acercando el capítulo final :3 espero que les guste lo que estoy preparando_

_Dejen sus reviews que no cuestan nada :D siii?_

_See you everypony_


	10. En Canterlot

**Tiempo de burbujas II (Tiempo de Muffins)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro**

**Si si de nuevo me merezco que me azoten (ok no), ya sé que este fic está tardando mucho en terminar (perdón!) pero es que a veces la inspiración se rehúsa a salir, bueno sea como sea aquí ya está listo el nuevo capítulo, tal vez el final llegue e más aun no lo decido, pero al menos las ideas ya están.**

**Nos leemos más abajo y que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

Una semana después de la competencia entre los padres la relativa calma había llegado a la casa de aquella pegaso y ese extraño potro terrestre.

El sol apenas estaba siendo levantado por la soberana de Equestria, los primeros rayos se asomaban por la casa de la antes mencionada pareja, estos estaban aun plácidamente dormidos en la cama que compartían hace tiempo; sonriendo en sueños sabiendo que estaban el uno con el otro, el potro estaba abrazando instintivamente a su pegaso, el temor de volver a separarse de ella y de su amada hija a veces no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación de la pareja se empezó abrir lentamente, dejando ver unos ojos amarillos que brillaban con intensidad, la pareja de ponys seguía plácidamente dormida sin imaginar siquiera la tormenta que se avecinaba.

El par de ojos amarillos ya estaba a un lado de la cama con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver a los ponys aun estaban dormidos esta desapareció.

El pacifico sueño del Doctor fue interrumpido ante un horrible dolor en su estomago y costillas, su medio grito ahogado también despertó a la pegaso que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír al ver lo que había pasado.

Ese par de ojos amarillos era ni más ni menos que Dinky, esta al ver que sus padres aun dormían no se le ocurrió una idea mejor que caerle encima al Doctor con un gran salto para poderlo despertar.

Derpy no lo aguanto más y empezó a reír mientras cargaba a su hija y veía como el Doctor seguía con los ojos en blanco por el golpe.

-Buenos días mi muffin ¿A qué se debe este despertar?-

-Ustedes me prometieron algo hoy…. y siguen dormidos, eso no es justo!-

-Tienes razón hija perdónanos, es que anoche nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde-

-Pero si se subieron a dormir temprano ¿Qué podrían haber estado haciendo? Estar solos en una habitación debe ser muy aburrido-

Al escuchar las palabras de su hija el Doctor despertó de su shock, viendo a su pareja completamente roja tratando de explicar a su hija algo, dándose cuenta que la pegaso hablo de más, el Doctor puso su casco en la cabeza de Dinky haciendo que esta le pusiera atención.

-Esas son cosas de ponys adultos hija, cuando crezcas con gusto te lo expli….te lo explicara tu madre-

Derpy lanzo una mirada fulminante al Doctor sabiendo perfectamente que él se había lavado los cascos con ese tema, ya se las pagaría luego; mientras tanto el potro hizo caso omiso a las miradas asesinas de su pegaso así que siguió hablando con la pequeña-

-Bueno eso ya no importa, dime ¿ya estas lista?-

-Estoy lista desde antes de que la princesa Celestia levantara el Sol, si no se apuran me iré sola a Canterlot-

-Mi muffin! Hija mía tranquila claro que iremos hoy a Canterlot así que bajemos a desayunar para irnos-

-Adelántense chicas yo….necesito arreglar unas cosas que llevare-

-No tarde Doctor-

Derpy se despide momentáneamente del Doctor con un beso en la mejilla y baja junto con su hija que va dando saldo te alegría, cuando estas ya estaban a bajo el potro reviso rápidamente en uno de los cajones de la habitación.

-Parece que llego el día…..-

En su casco sostenía una pequeña caja negra aun cerrada, se puso su corbata y en el pequeño bolsillo detrás de aquella prenda guardo la misteriosa caja, unos minutos después bajo a desayunar con su familia.

-Wow! Estoy muy feliz! Ya quiero que nos vallamos!-

-Hija calma, no quiero que te atores con los bollos-

-Tu madre tiene razón Dinky, ya esperaste toda la semana unos minutos mas no te harán daño-

La pequeña unicornio empezó hacer pucheros mientras bebía su jugo, Derpy la veía encantada y divertida, su hija era una monada entre todos los potrillos del mundo (eso pensaba ella) de pronto sintió la penetrante mirada del Doctor sobre ella así que también volteo a verlo, este se al cruzar miradas con su amada se sonroja y se esconde tras el periódico que leía.

Desde que el potro terrestre había bajado se comportaba un poco raro, más de lo normal, muy nervioso como si ocultara algo, la pegaso le resto importancia tal vez ya también estaba ansioso por el viaje.

Un rato después terminaron el desayuno (bajo muchas protestas de Dinky) Derpy y el Doctor cargaron las pequeñas maletas en su espalda mientras Dinky solo les decía que se apuraran, ese día la paciencia de ambos padres está siendo puesta a prueba.

Llegaron a la estación del tren sin más contratiempos, Dinky entro como rallo al vagón y se sentó al lado de una ventana y sus padres en el asiento libre frente a ella. Durante el viaje a Canterlot Dinky se la pasó jugando con sus padres, pensó que así el tiempo iría más rápido, aunque el Doctor estaba muy distraído, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos y esto no paso desapercibido para la pegaso.

-Doctor, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Ah si..si! Excelente! De maravilla ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno, desde esta mañana pareciera que está en otro mundo, no deja de ver hacia la nada ¿está pensando mucho algo?-

-N…no…no..nooo noo Derpy ¡! ¿Cómo piensas eso? Ejejeje…solo..etto….disfruto de este nuevo paisaje, es muy..amm…natural….-

-Si usted lo dice…-

Esto por supuesto no convenció por nada a la pegaso, pero si el Doctor no le quería decir la verdad era por algo, aunque le dolía un poco que no confiara en ella. Después de un rato mas de viaje el maquinista finalmente anuncio que llegaban a Canterlot, Dinky fue la primera en bajar dando saltos por todos lados.

-Dinky! Hija no te alejes!-

-Mama! Doctor apresúrense! Que lentos son!-

-¿De dónde saca tanta energía?-

-Creo que le puse mucho jarabe de miel a sus bollos-

Todo el día Dinky los trajo de un lado a otro recorriendo lugares y tiendas, todo se veía tan fino que la pequeña se sentía en un cuento de hadas, aunque todo eso paso desapercibido para el potro ya que no había dejado ni un minuto sus pensamientos, algo en su cabeza lo tenía realmente entretenido y esto comenzaba a molestar a la pegaso de crin dorada.

-Umm….Doctor…-

-…..-

-Etto! Doctor….-

-…-

-DOCTOR!-

-Ah ah! ¿Qué pasa Derpy?-

Derpy suspiro resignada ya se estaba molestando de verdad, necesitaba pensar unos minutos a solas, tal vez solo estaba exagerando y el Doctor de verdad estaba perdido en todo lo nuevo que veía.

-Sabe Doctor me gustaría ir a una tienda a ver unos lindos sombreros, pero como soy muy indecisa así que tardare, porque no se adelanta con Dinky y luego los alcanzo para que ella no se aburra-

-Claro Derpy, tomate tú tiempo-

Así la pegaso se alejo con una mueca de enojo en su rostro la cual el Doctor no pudo percibir, estaba demasiado concentrado en su buena suerte, esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, quería llevar a cabo su plan lo más pronto posible.

-Dinky ven conmigo, tu madre fue a una tienda ella sola-

-Ah está bien, vallamos a los Jardines de Canterlot-

-Buena idea y mientras vamos me gustaría hablar contigo de algo….algo muy importante-

-¿Algo muy importante?-

-Así es Dinky veras…..sabes que yo quiero mucho a tu madre-

-Lo sé…ambos ponen esa sonrisa boba cuando se ven-

-Ah este si…..(o/o) bueno ¿y sabes lo que hacen los pony cuando encuentran a ese alguien especial?-

-Realmente no lo sé….-

-Bueno ellos se ca…se ca…-

Dinky estaba tan concentrada en lo que trataba de decir el Doctor que no se dio cuenta del pequeño hoyo que acababa de pisar, provocando su caída y en leve raspón en su pata.

-Dinky! Dinky! ¿Estás bien?-

Preguntaba histérico el potro mientras se ponía a la altura de la pequeña unicornio.

-Si…creo que si…solo que mi pata…-

-Nooo por todos los cielos tu pata! Rápido Dinky te llevare al hospital!-

-Pero Doctor solo es un…..-

-No hay tiempo que perder, puede ser grave! si algo te pasa jamás me lo perdonare-

-Pero…..-

El Doctor tomo a Dinky y la puso sobre su espalda para salir a todo galope pidiendo indicaciones para llegar a un hospital, cuando llego a su destino entro histéricamente, mientras Dinky que aun seguía en su espalda se tapaba la cara de vergüenza ¿Por qué su padre estaba tan loco?; una de las enfermeras a cargo lo vio y solo pudo reír nerviosamente antes de atenderlo.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo señor?-

-Miii….Mi hija! Su patita! Sálvenla!-

-Doctor….por favor…ya le dije solo es un raspón…-

-Mi hija está muy grave! Su patita! Su patitaaaaaaaa!-

La enfermera al ver al alterado padre y a la potra muerta de vergüenza había entendido bien lo que pasaba.

-Señor por favor cálmese, la señorita Afterlive atenderá a su pequeña enseguida-

-Hagan todo lo que puedan por salvarla!-

-AAAhg! Doctor me está avergonzando-

Se quejo por última vez Dinky antes de entrar a una sala con otra enfermera que la llevaba, mientras el potro terrestre se quedo en la recepción a petición de la enfermera a cargo.

-¿Es usted padre primerizo verdad?-

-Bueno yo….si podría decirse que si….-

-Me di cuenta de inmediato, normalmente los padres primerizos son así de ammm…enérgicos con sus hijos cuando algo les pasa, ya han de estar atendiendo a su pequeña, necesito tomar sus datos en lo que terminan de atenderla-

-Uum si…de acuerdo…-

Mientras tanto en la sala donde se encontraba Dinky, esta observaba con todo era extremadamente blanco y limpio, en verdad que su padre podría ser mas exagerado que su mamá pero de algún modo eso le hacía feliz saber que el potro se preocupaba mucho por ella, aunque lo que le intrigo en ese momento era saber qué es lo que quería hablarle unos minutos antes.

Una puerta diferente a la unicornio había entrado se abrió de repente dejando pasar a una alicornios blanca y de crin y cola color gris.

-Hola pequeña, me dijeron que alguien necesitaba de mis cuidados, cuéntame que te paso-

-Bueno iba caminando, pise un hoyo y al caer raspe mi pata-

-Ya veo, pero eso no es grave-

-Trate de explicárselo a mi padre sin que le dé un colapso nervioso-

-jajajaja ya entiendo, es de esos ponys que se preocupa de más pos sus potrillos-

-Sii..Si..Eso creo…- Dinky se sonrojo un poco con la idea de que el Doctor la cuidara tanto.

-Bueno esto solo tomara un segundo-

La alicornio puso su cuerno sobre el raspón, lo hizo brillar y de inmediato el raspón desapareció, la pata de la pequeña unicornio estaba completamente sana.

-Wooow! Que magia tan increíble!-

-No es nada! Es simplemente el poder con el que nací-

-Yo quisiera poder hacerlo!-

-Bueno pequeña deberías practicar desde ahora para que tu magia se valla fortaleciendo-

-Claro que sí!-

En eso se abre la puerta dejando pasar a un más calmado potro, de inmediato se lanzo a abrazar a la pequeña.

-Dinky! Mi Dinky! Estas sana y salva! Oooh jamás me lo hubiera perdonado que algo te pasara, pero estas aquí completa y sana!-

-Doctor ya le dije que solo era un rasguño-

El potro café hacia caso omiso a los quejidos de su hija, solo la apretaba más fuerte, mientras la alicornio presente los veía divertida.

Por otro lado una pegaso gris seguía buscando a su familia sin éxito ¿Dónde se habrían metido esos dos? Recorrió medio Canterlot cuando empezó a preguntar a los ponys locales si los habían visto, por suerte uno si lo había hecho, le describió a Derpy que había visto correr a un potro café con una potrilla en su espalda con dirección al hospital, la pegaso palideció un poco y sin pensarlo mas voló tan rápido como puso a dicho lugar.

Una vez que llego inmediatamente le pidió a la enfermera a cargo que le dijera que si estaba ahí su familia, con una paciencia increíble la enfermera le conto todo lo que había pasado, que no tenía nada que preocuparse.

-Si gusta puede pasar a ver a su hija, la señorita Afterlive ya debió haber terminado de curarla, su esposo también está adentro-

-El…no es mi esposo….-

Dijo en un pequeño susurro la pegaso mientras se sonrojaba levemente, esa era la verdad; aunque tenían una bella hija y que prácticamente vivían juntos, jamás se había formalizado la relación entre ellos, no le gustaba pensar en ello porque la entristecía aunque si lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero al parecer al Doctor no le molestaba esa situación así que prefirió guardárselo con temor que a él le pudiera molestar algo así, ya que si no se lo había dicho era por algo.

Derpy entro algo sonrojada a la sala, pero su sonrojo se elevo al estar dentro, no de vergüenza si no de enojo total, ahí estaba el Doctor como si nada abrazando a una alicornio, el Doctor que estaba espaldas a la pegaso sonreía ampliamente sin cortar el abrazo.

-Ajam! Lamento interrumpir venia buscando a mi hija….pero no la veo aquí…-

El Doctor de inmediato se separo para voltear y ver con ojos de cachorro a Derpy.

-Derpy! Perdón no quería que te enteraras de que Din…-

-¿De que venias a ver a alguien más? No te preocupes ahora todo tiene sentido, eso explica tu extraño comportamiento todo el día-

-¿Pero de que estás hablando?-

-Es cierto que nada nos ata, pero debiste pensar en tu hija….-

-¿Queeeeé?!-

Derpy se dio media vuelta y salió veloz de aquella sala, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar pero no lo aria, no lo valía. Cuando llego al mostrador vio que ahí estaba Dinky bebiendo una soda.

-Mamá! Estas aquí! Perdón si te preocupe, es que el Doctor me trajo y….-

-No hace falta que digas nada hija…nos vamos…-

-Eh si…¿A dónde? ¿Y el Doctor donde esta?-

-El ya no vendrá…-

-¿AAAAh?-

Antes de que Dinky preguntara más cosas Derpy la tomo y la supo en su lomo para salir de ese hospital, apenas cruzo la puerta el Doctor salía corriendo tras de ellas

-Es..Espera Derpy! No puedo creer que hallas mal interpretado eso! Derpy espera ¿Dónde vas?-

-Lejos de ti! Mentiroso! Apenas tuviste la oportunidad buscaste una pony mejor que yo!-

-Eso…Eso no fue lo que paso! Derpy por favor no te vayas!-

Derpy estaba volando unos metros sobre el Doctor, su mirada dolida y enojada era más que evidente, pero esta vez no escaparía oh no! Aria algo mejor para castigar el engaño del pony que decía amarla, con un rápido movimiento de sus alas dejo a Dinky en el suelo mientras ella empezó a volar hacia arriba, hacia algunas nubes.

Con tanto alboroto la alicornio salió también del hospital sentándose junto a Dinky mirando como la pegaso gris regresaba con una nube entre sus patas.

-¿Que está pasando Dinky?-

-La verdad no lo sé, pero creo que mi mama se enojo con mi papa-

-¿Se pondrá feo?-

-No hay duda de ello-

-¿Quieres palomitas?-

-Con mantequilla extra…-

…..Continuara…..

* * *

**Ahora si línchenme todo lo que quieran xD jajaja espero no tardar en seguir pues lo que se viene se pondrá muy bueno :D**

**En fin gracias a mi hermano Talos X que me prestó su OC para que apareciera en este capítulo :P**

**Bueno gente bobita no olvide dejarme su review!**

**Ciao~**


	11. Proposición

**Tiempo de burbujas II (Tiempo de Muffins)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro**

**Lalalala~ me hicieron tan feliz con los reviews que me puse a continuar la historia lo más pronto posible, nos estamos acercando al final :D no sé cuándo pero estamos más cerca xD**

**Espero disfruten este capítulo también :D**

* * *

El Doctor Whooves corría por todas las calles de Canterlot esquivando como podía los rayos que Derpy le lanzaba desde la nube donde se encontraba, cada vez trataba de saltar mas fuerte sobre la dichosa nube para crear un rayo mas grande.

Aquel pobre potro solo podía recordar lo que lo condujo a esa situación, en parte fue su culpa por ser tan despistado y no darse cuenta pronto de lo que pasaba, la otra parte de la culpa era de la pegaso por ser tan celosa.

(Flashback)

*En eso se abre la puerta dejando pasar a un más calmado potro, de inmediato se lanzo a abrazar a la pequeña.

-Dinky! Mi Dinky! Estas sana y salva! Oooh jamás me lo hubiera perdonado que algo te pasara, pero estas aquí completa y sana!-

-Doctor ya le dije que solo era un rasguño-

El potro café hacia caso omiso a los quejidos de su hija, solo la apretaba más fuerte, mientras la alicornio presente los veía divertida*

-Muchas gracias señorita por salvar a mi hija de su horrible final…-

-Ahh…señor….solo fue un rasguño…-

-Detalles, detalles, lo que me importa es que mi Dinky está bien…!-

-Doctor me esta asfixiando! Ya deje de abrazarme!-

-Ah! Si. Si lo siento hija…-

-AAAhg! Vámonos mi mamá nos estará buscando…-

-Un momento Dinky, le daré las gracias a tu salvadora!-

-¿Otra vez?! Pfff iré a buscar una soda al vestíbulo-

Así la unicornio dejo a solas al Doctor con Afterlive, cuando este ya la vio más detenidamente tuvo la sensación de que la conocía de otro lado, pero su mente no daba con el recuerdo.

-Dígame señor Whooves, ¿viene solo con su hija?-

-No en realidad mi espo…mi pareja viene también conmigo…es un viaje familiar…-

-Noto tristeza en su respuesta-

-Es algo complicado, es algo que debí hacer hace años y por tonto aun no lo hago….-

-Sabe señor Whooves, usted me recuerda a un pony que conocí cuando era más pequeña, ese pony me dio un empujón para hacer lo correcto-

-Ahora que lo dice usted también se me hace extrañamente familiar…-

-Como no me di cuenta! Usted es ese pony que me aconsejo cuando mi hermano estaba a punto de hacer algo horrible-

-Eres la pequeña alicornio! Si es verdad pero esta muy cambiada por eso no te reconocí-

De repente Afterlive abraza enérgicamente al Doctor, este no sabe qué hacer ante tan intempestiva muestra de afecto.

-Ahora yo soy la que le agradece! Sin esa palabras que me dijo jamás hubiera terminado de decidir acerca de lo que debía hacer y ahora no sería feliz! Mil gracias por intervenir aquella ocasión!-

-Era lo correcto, además es mi deber como Señor del Tiempo, ayudar a mantener este mundo estable-

El Doctor por fin corresponde al abrazo, recordando ese momento en que estaba feliz y triste a la vez, fue en ese momento que Derpy entro a la sala y vio toda la escena.

*-Ejem! Lamento interrumpir venia buscando a mi hija….pero no la veo aquí…-

El Doctor de inmediato se separo para voltear y ver con ojos de cachorro a Derpy.

-Derpy! Perdón no quería que te enteraras de que Din…-

-¿De qué venias a ver a alguien más? No te preocupes ahora todo tiene sentido, eso explica tu extraño comportamiento todo el día-

-¿Pero de que estás hablando?-

-Es cierto que nada nos ata, pero debiste pensar en tu hija….-

-¿Queeeeé?!-*

El Doctor vio como Derpy salía echando humo de aquella sala, estaba muy confundido.

-¿Pero que le pico a esa pegaso?-

-Bueno señor Whooves no soy experta en ese tema pero….creo su pareja pensó que usted tenía algo que ver conmigo-

-¿QUEEE QUEEE?!-

El potro salió a toda prisa a buscar a la pegaso y arreglar el mal entendido, ese día no se podía poner peor, o eso quería imaginar.

(Fin flashback)

-Derpy! Por favor! Déjame explicarte! Que no es nada de lo que piensas!-

-No tienes perdón! Te la vives traicionándome!-

-Eso no es así! Deja de comportante como una loca!-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!-

-Maldición ahora si la cague…-

Los relámpagos se hicieron más intensos, varios ponys decidieron alejarse de tan caótica escena, mientras tanto una alicornio acompañaba a una potrilla, ambas devoraban palomitas.

-Está muy molesta tu madre-

-Algo pero yo se que el Doctor la calmara, siempre lo hace…-

-Ojala lo haga antes de que le atine, se ve que tiene buena puntería tu madre, a pesar de sus ojos raros-

-Serán raros pero es lo que la hace extra especial-

-Ya veo-

El Doctor había librado el ultimo rayo a las justas, se empezaba a cansar, no pensó que ese viaje terminaría de ese modo, había planeado algo espectacular para la pegaso y ahora el corría para que ella no lo rostizara, que cruel ironía.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos el potro que no noto ese curioso hoyo donde había tropezado Dinky con anterioridad y ahora el también lo hacía. Una vez en el suelo vio como la nube estaba peligrosamente cerca de él, Derpy asomo su cabeza y con una voz increíblemente seria sentencio.

-¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que ponga un rayo en tu trasero?-

-Solo una cosa-

Era ahora o nunca, tal vez no era como lo quería o como lo había planeado pero solo así Derpy se calmaría, saco de su corbata aquella cajita negra que tanto había cuidado desde que salió de casa, la abrió y la puso en alto para que la pegaso lograra verla desde la nube.

-Lamento no haber hecho esto antes Derpy….-

La pegaso se llevo los cascos a la boca, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cara estaba totalmente roja, bajo de la nube y se coloco frente al Doctor.

-¿Esto es una broma?-

-Nunca bromearía con algo así…menos si se trata de ti…así que mi linda y despistada Derpy….¿te casas conmigo?-

Algunos ponys que aun estaban presentes gritaron sorprendidos, otros suspiraron con ternura pero sin duda la que hizo más escándalo fue Dinky que grito a los cuatro vientos llena de alegría.

-¿Qué dices mi hermosa pegaso? ¿Te casarías con este tonto?-

-Sí que eres un tonto! Claro que sí!-

Derpy no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, se lanzo al Doctor y lo abrazo enérgicamente, mientras este le correspondía y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Perdón…sniff…soy una tonta! Tu planeando eso y yo dejándome llevar por los celos..-

-Supongo que fue mi culpa…debí hacerlo hace tiempo..-

La pareja siguió abrazada mientras otros ponys decidieron aplaudir la hermosa muestra de afecto, fue cuando Afterlive decidió acercarse para poder hablar con la pegaso.

-Disculpen por interrumpirlos pero creo que se deben aclarar las cosas, mi nombre es Afterlive y trabajo en el hospital yo conocí a su prometido hace muchos años y la razón por la que lo abrasé fue porque le estoy profundamente agradecida ya que me ayudo en una ocasión muy importante-

-Ya veo….-

-Mi tontita pegaso…¿crees que yo te engañaría? Si yo también soy muy celoso! jajajaj-

Los ponys empezaron a reír por el buen ambiente que se sentía ahora, pero una pequeña unicornio no estaba del todo satisfecha con aquello, así que se acerco a los adultos y se puso en medio de ellos.

-ALTO! Todos están riendo muy contentos pero se olvidan de algo importante!-

-¿Ah? ¿De qué se trata hija?-

-Que yo seré la pony de los anillos en la boda de mis padres, así que les ayudare a organizarla!-

Derpy veía a su hija con una ternura inigualable y el Doctor se sentía más aliviado, al principio quería hablar con la pequeña para saber su opinión pero al ver la reacción de esta era obvio que está más que de acuerdo con la idea.

Ese viaje a Canterlot después de todo si se había vuelto memorable, ahora venia lo más duro planear la boda entre estos dos únicos amantes.

* * *

_**Cortito lo sé, pero deben admitir que tiene un gran significado, supongo que el próximo capitulo será el ultimo, aunque puede que deje un epilogo por ahí.**_

_**Bueno gente dejen sus reviews y si tienen ideas para esta memorable boda pues déjenla en sus reviews o por MP :D**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo. Ciao~**_


	12. Preparando todo

**Tiempo de burbujas II (Tiempo de Muffins)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro**

**Buenooooo! Seguramente muchos ya se olvidaron de mi fic, y no los culpo. No me gusta poner escusas tontas, así que mejor les dejo el fic que ya fue mucho la espera.**

* * *

La noticia de la boda entre Derpy y el Doctor se había esparcido más rápido que reguero de pólvora. Era un poco obvio considerando que muchos pensaban que la pegaso no estaba para eso o que nadie se atrevería a pedírselo, además del hecho de que se casara con un potro desconocido ( para todos los demás), hacia aún más jugoso el chisme.

La voz se corrió de tal modo que hasta los oídos de Carrot Top llego a parar.

-¿Cómo se atreve?! Creí que era mi mejor amiga!-

La pony zanahoria tenía un berrinche mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

-Hija cálmate…..¿qué piensas hacer?-

-Me voy de regreso a Ponyville ahora mismo!-

Mientras tanto de regreso al ajetreo en Ponyville, la pareja estaba preparando todo para su boda, el Doctor había ido a la granja de los Apple para organizar con Apple Jack lo del banquete de la fiesta, por lo mientras la pegaso gris se encontraba con Rarity para ver su vestido.

-Con esto te verás más que fabulosa querida!-

-Eeeh….si es hermoso…pero…. ¿no hay algo un poco más sencillo? O menos pesado….-

-Tonterías! Aun creo que le hacen falta unos moños-

Derpy pedía a Celestia poder convencer a la pony de la moda que solo le realizara un vestido sencillo, lo peor era que Dinky no estaba para socorrerla, se había ido a jugar con Sweetie Bell. Estas potrillas platicaban animadamente mientras jugaban.

-Oye Dinky…. ¿no es raro que apenas se vallan a casar tus padres?-

-Por mí no hay problema, de igual modo los dos no son muy normales….-

-JEJEJE! Y el Doctor va ser tu nuevo papá ¿no?-

-No….el Doctor ya lo es….solo que estaba lejos…..y yo no lo sabía-

-Ooooh ya veo…-

Poco a poco las invitaciones iban llegando a los ponys, muchos estaban emocionados, otros no se lo esperaron y algunos simplemente no cabían de la sorpresa, como por ejemplo los ponys de correo que amaban atormentar a la pobre pegaso.

Varios ponys empezaron a poner su granito de arena para ayudar en la boda, Vinyl y Octavia habían ofrecido sus talentos para encargarse de la música en la boda, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy organizaban la fiesta para después de la ceremonia, para terminar Rainbow Dash se encargaría del entretenimiento y Twilight sería la encargada de la organización de los invitados y demás cosas.

Una noche en medio de todos los preparativos, la pegaso se sentía algo deprimida, cosa que no podía ocultar a su familia.

-Mamá…¿te duele algo?-

-¿Eeh?… ¿Qué?... Aah… no, no mi muffin, estoy bien… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Pues tu cara refleja eso…-

-Derpy….si algo te está molestando puedes contarlo, veré como ayudarte sea lo que sea-

-Hija…Doctor…gracias!, es solo que estoy algo triste….porque no sé si mi amiga Carrot vendrá a la boda….le envié su invitación y todo pero…hace tanto que no la veo….-

-Mamá tu sabes que la tía Carrot no se perdería esto por nada-

-Ella tiene razón querida, no conozco a tu amiga pero….si lo es…debe ser la mejor…tú tienes buen juicio para los ponys-

La pegaso gris se sintió más aliviada ante las palabras de su familia, cuando estaban a punto de seguir con su cena, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los distrajeron.

-Yo abriré mamá-

Dijo la pequeña unicornio mientras se levantaba de la mesa, apenas abrió la puerta un destello naranja entro corriendo y llego hasta la cocina donde estaba la parejita. Frente a ellos apareció Carrot Top, se veía sofocada de tanto correr, además parecía que vino desde Manehattan cabalgando sin parar.

-¿Ca…Carrot…? Que…este….aaah….-

Derpy estaba consternada, era una verdadera sorpresa encontrar a su amiga de ese modo, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo, lo que la tenía más nerviosa era el hecho de que la cara de la pony naranja despedía algo de enojo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entras de esa forma en una casa ajena?-

Se levantó el Doctor algo indignado por la interrupción, Carrot se acercó como fiera al potro terrestre, lo tomo del cuello y empezó a zangolotearlo.

-TUUUUUU! ¿Cómo te atreves a quitarme a mi mejor amiga?!-

-Der…Derpy…aaay! Ayuda…óigame nooo….mi ahorca….!-

-Carrot déjalo ¿Qué pretendes?!-

De repente los ojos de la pony zanahoria se llenaron de lágrimas, soltó al pobre pony café, el cual cayó al suelo como peso muerto, después la pony se abalanzo sobre su amiga sollozando mientras la abrazaba.

-Buaaaa! ¿Cómo te atreves a casarte con un desconocido?...y sin avisarme!-

La pegaso solo le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a su mejor amiga para calmarla.

-Pero Carrot….si te avise, te mande una carta con la invitación hace dos días a la asa de tus padres…-

La pony naranja dejo de sollozar, y cambio su cara lagrimosa por una llena de nerviosismo y pena.

-Aaah…estoo…-

Carrot se había enterado de la boda al oír a unas ponys echando chisme y ese mismo instante puso en patas en polvorosa para ver a su amiga, todo esto ocurrió tres días atrás (si, se puso tan frenética que corrió desde Manehattan hasta Ponyville en lugar de tomar el tren como cualquier pony sensato).

Mientras Derpy trataba de calmar la furia de Carrot y explicarle todo, el Doctor seguía tirado en el piso hasta que la pequeña unicornio hizo su aparición.

-Doctor…. ¿qué hace ahí tirado?-

-Shhh! Me hago el muerto para que ese pony salvaje no me siga atacando…-

-Pero Doctor…la tía Carrot no es capaz de eso-

De repente un grito puso de punta el pelaje del pony terrestre y de la potrilla junto a él.

-¿Qué ese desgraciado es quien?!-

-Carrot no grites….solo te dije que el Doctor es el padre de Dinky…-

Sin dar tiempo a que reaccionara el pobre potro, la pony naranja se abalanzó sobre él para volverlo ahorcar.

-Tu…tu….cabeza hueca! ¿Sabes todo lo que paso Derpy por tu culpa?, ¿Cómo es posible que se case contigo?-

El pobre pony terrestre era agitado de tal modo que ya había perdido la conciencia.

-Carrot suéltalo! Sé que puede ser un tonto, arrogante y muy cabezota…-

Aunque inconsciente, el Doctor sentía como le picaban las palabras.

-Pero me demostró que realmente me ama y está poniendo su esfuerzo para enmendar sus errores-

La pony naranja dejo de zangolotear al potro y lo soltó, en su cara no cabía mas sorpresa, suspiro pesadamente y puso una para en el hombro de su amiga.

-No me agrada para nada este tonto…..pero si tú lo quieres….yo te apoyare-

Derpy sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras ellas tenían su momento emotivo, Dinky le daba aire a su desmayado padre con un abanico.

-Siento que hayamos invadido tu casa Carrot….han pasado tantas cosas….-

-No, no….ni lo digas amigas, esta casa es tuya, considérala mi regalo de bodas, además de todos modos pensaba dejártela, me quedare en Manehattan…-

La felicidad de Derpy aumentaba considerablemente a cada momento, si vida estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados.

Carrot se acomodo en la habitación de Dinky, ahí se hospedaría hasta el día de la boda. Mientras tanto Derpy y el Doctor se sentían cada vez más ansiosos por el gran día, en su habitación empezaron a cuestionarse.

-Derpy linda…. ¿estás dormida?-

-No…no puedo dormir….-

-Yo tampoco…..falta poco ¿no?-

-¿Cómo te sientes tú?-

-Para ser sincero…me siento muy nervioso…temo arruinar ese día-

La pegaso se giro y quedo frente a frente al potro, lo tomo de las mejillas con sus cascos y le planto un beso.

-Sigues siendo un bobo, pase lo que pase será nuestro día especial y nada lo cambiara-

-En todos mis siglos jamás conocí a alguien como tú, supongo que lo que dicen es cierto, tarde o temprano la perso…digo, la pony correcta llega, solo que si tardaste en llegar a mi vida preciosa-

Ambos ponys empezaron a reír, en esa pequeña habitación se respiraba un gran ambiente y sobre todo romántico.

En los días siguientes, los ponys no cesaban de trabajar en los preparativos de la boda, Carrot también se encontraba muy animada, como pony-dama de honor ayudaba más que nadie a la pareja en todo lo que podía.

Las cosas estaban muy animadas en Ponyville, al parecer la pegaso gris tenía más conocidos de lo que imaginaba, por eso se decidió que la ceremonia se realizaría en un kiosco en la pradera, la cual sería construida en cortesía por Big Macintosh.

Solo faltaban un par de días para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, los ánimos estaban en su máxima expresión, pero aun no pidan cantar victoria hasta llegar al "si acepto"

…Continuara….

* * *

_**Jejeje bueno lectores bonitos traigo esto corto para prepararlos, ya que el próximo capítulo será largo por que por fin será la boda :D**_

_**Espero que no me odien mucho por dejar tanto tiempo botado el fic, ya me apurare en acabarlo :D Pinkie promise!**_

_**Ciao~**_


	13. Tiempo Final

**Tiempo de burbujas II (Tiempo de Muffins)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro**

**Queridos y queridas….ha llegado el momento de la verdad, nos leemos más abajo no quiero arruinar nada con palabras innecesarias.**

* * *

El gran día por fin había llegado, la boda que tenia a todo pony muy intrigado, no lo mal entiendan, es solo que todos consideraban que la pareja que se iba a casar no era para nada peculiar, fuera de eso todos estaban muy entusiasmados, ese tipo de ceremonias siempre ponen de buen humor a los ponys, o por lo menos a buena parte de ellos, pues un pegaso particular tenía un plan entre cascos que podía arruinar tan dichoso día.

Lejos, muy lejos de Ponyville, un pegaso con cutiemark de constelación divagaba por tiendas de magia de dudosa mercancía, decidido se acerco hasta el mostrador donde un viejo unicornio limpiaba un ojo de cristal.

-Viejo….dicen que aquí vendes de todo…..-

El unicornio dejo de limpiar y miro atentamente a su cliente, después de un rato de examinarlo por fin contesto.

-Todo depende de que tengas con que pagarlo….-

-Eso no es problema para mi anciano…..solo dime si tienes lo que necesito….-

Aquel pegaso azul lanzo una bolsa llega hasta el tope de monedas de oro al mostrador, el anciano unicornio las miro, sonrió de lado, tomo todas las monedas y empezó hablar un poco mas cortes.

-Bien, bien…¿Y qué es lo que busca el joven comprador?...-

Una sonrisa anormal se formo en la cara de aquel pegaso azul oscuro mientras le contaba con sumo detalle al anciano unicornio lo que estaba buscando.

De regreso a Ponyville, entre Big Mac y AppleBloom terminaban de acomodar los cojines frente al kiosco donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, Rarity ponía los últimos listones, RD movía las nubes con otros pegasos para que la ceremonia no se arruinara por la lluvia, en resumen cada pony ponía su granito de ayuda para hacer ese día posible.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Rarity una pegaso muerta de nervios terminaba de arreglarse con ayuda de su mejor amiga y su pequeña hija.

-Woow! Mamá te ves mega fantabulosa!-

-Derpy….querida….no pensé que fuera verdad…te ves más linda que de costumbre…-

-Ya basta las dos par de exageradas…..que me están apenando toda!-

-Pero es verdad mamá, ese vestido te quedo genial….!-

-Bueno por suerte pude converse a Rarity de un vestido un poco más para mi…jeje…-

-Ten por seguro que ese bruto del Doctor se va a desmayar cuando te vea!-

La pegaso gris se giro para poder contemplarse en el espejo que había justo detrás de ella, traía puesta una gargantilla dorada y en el centro había un dije que simulaba una burbuja, en su lomo descansaba una hermosa tela blanca que formaban una falda, en medio de esta una tira dorada con más motivos de burbujas, en sus patas delanteras unas medias también blancas y en la parte de arriba dorado. En su cabeza descansaba un velo de una tela trasparente sujetada por una flor blanca con centro amarillo. Incluso su crin estaba peinada y acomodada.

Suspiro un momento para tratar de liberar sus nervios, claro que le estaba costando, pero el saber que estaría siempre con ese potro café que cayó del cielo y que le robo el corazón hacia que se llenara de confianza y felicidad.

-Bien amiga, en un momento nos dirigiremos al kiosco, espero que ese torpe ya esté listo…claro que jamás se verá tan bien como tu….-

-Oooh Carrot…jejeje gracias por estar aquí amiga-

La pegaso se abalanzó sobre la pony naranja atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo, esta no dudo en corresponderlo.

-A pesar de todo lo que pasamos, somos amigas….y eso será por siempre-

-Bueno, bueno ya! Mamá hay que terminarte de arreglar que pronto el Doctor te estará esperando en el altar!-

La pegaso dio un respingo junto con la pony terrestre, la primera se había puesto roja hasta las orejas, esa era su realidad pronto se casaría con el potro que ama, no podía ser mas dichosa.

¿Pero a todo esto donde estaba el Doctor Whooves? Bueno el hacia sus propios preparativos para la boda en el único lugar que tenía su pasado, la TARDIS. Llevaba horas aseándose y escogiendo que accesorio llevar, tenia corbatas, moños, bufandas incluso chalecos de su vida anterior, pero nada lo convencía para usar en aquella ceremonia tan importante para él.

Termino improvisando un esmoquin, tenia uno guardado hace siglos que jamás uso ni cuando era humano, tomo su destornillador sónico y lo corto de tal modo que fuera de la medida de un pony adulto, completo su atuendo con un moño negro de su colección. Empezó a admirar su reflejo y estaba satisfecho con la vista, ya era hora de ponerse en marcha para la ceremonia, sentía que se derretía de los nervios pero no podía sentirse más feliz.

Mientras salía de la TARDIS terminaba de acomodar su alborotada crin, ya iba saliendo del Everfree Forest cuando alguien le tapo el paso.

-¿Va algún lado…"Doctor"?...-

Frente al potro del tiempo se encontraba parado un pony encapuchado que le cerraba el paso al Doctor.

-Disculpa….seas…quien seas….me estorbas y tengo que ir a un lugar con suma urgencia….-

-Ohhh que maravilla….¿no será…."su boda"…ese lugar al que va…?-

El Doctor se empezó a sentir incomodo ante la presencia del extraño frente de él, y la sonrisa sádica que le mostraba no ayudaba mucho. Estaba listo para defenderse de ser necesario aunque aun desconocía la identidad del pony.

-Basta ya de juegos….¿qué es lo que quiere?...-

-Muy buena Doctor…..pero no es lo que quiero….es a quien quiero…..-

El misterioso pony destapo su identidad, ante esto el potro café quedo en shock, frente a el se encontraba….su reflejo! Era el, ¿pero cómo?.

-¿Acaso algo le sorprende Doctor?...JAJAJA-

-Que….¿pero qué es?...¿cómo demonios te pareces a mi?...-

-¿Increíble verdad? Una copia de lo más fiel….excepto por estas alas que delatan mi verdadero yo…pero que se le puede hacer….-

El falso Doctor Whooves vatio las alas en frente de la cara del original en forma de burla.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto?-

-Buenoooooo~….para empezar será mejor que te diga quién soy, no creo que me reconozcas con esta burda apariencia…-

-Oye!-

-Pero antes creo que estas demasiado despierto…así que…¿caballero me hacen el favor?-

De entre los arboles aparecieron dos Diamond Dogs con caras para nada amistosa, antes de que el potro terrestre reaccionara, los perros ya lo habían sometido y noqueado. El Doctor despertó en un lugar desconocido, cuando quiso incorporarse se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado y ya no traía puesto el traje, frente a él apareció el impostor.

-Así está mucho mejor Doctor…¿No lo cree?...JAJAJA-

-Esto es completamente estúpido! ¿Quién eres y que pretendes? DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

-Uuuuy….así que también tiene su carácter….está bien le diré….después de todo yo gane….-

El misterioso pony empezó a ponerse el traje que traía el Doctor antes.

-Te advertí que no te saldrías con la tuya, me humillaste y las cosas no se podían quedar así ¿verdad?...así que busque y planeé con mucho cuidado esto, tomando lo que por derecho me correspondía…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Esa pegaso era mía desde el inicio! Tu llegaste y jodiste todo!-

El potro atado vio ira y resentimiento en aquellos ojos que imitaban a los suyos, luego el impostor trato de recobrar la compostura.

-Por eso busque el modo de quitarte lo que tú me quitaste a mi….déjame decirte que no fue nada fácil….la magia que use para verme así….bueno digamos que no la encuentras en tienda comunes….por desgracias a pesar de lo que decían….no fue tan efectiva…..si me parezco a ti…pero aun conservo mis alas, nada que ocultándolas y una mentirita por halla no solucionen….-

El Doctor cada momento estaba más inquieto, no le importaba quien era ese sujeto o que tramaba con él, al potro lo que le importaba es salir de esa e ir a la boda, que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Ummm…parece que aun no sabe quien soy…..le daré una última pista….mi cutie mark es una constelación….aunque ahora es un horroroso reloj de arena…-

Algo en la mente del potro café hizo click, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la identidad del impostor y todo tuvo sentido.

-ORIÒN! Maldito desgraciado! Jamás creí que un pony hiciera algo así!...-

-Te sorprendería saber lo que uno es capaz por conseguir lo que quiere…..bueno será mejor que me valla….o llegare tarde a MI boda….JAJAJAJA-

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO! NOOO! NOOO! DEJALA!-

El potro forcejeaba y maldecía tratando de liberarse de las ataduras, mientras el impostor reía frenéticamente y salía de ese desconocido lugar, que ya no era tan desconocido, era una choza no muy lejos del Everfree Forest.

En el lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo la boda los ponys empezaban a ponerse nerviosos pues el novio aun no aparecía por ningún lado, debido a esta la pegaso estaba a punto de estallar en un mar de lagrimas.

-Derpy…Darling…no llores….seguramente se retraso….ya sabes los nervios…..-

Rarity trataba de consolar a la novia por todos los medios que podía, mientras tanto RD, Apple Jack y Twilight junto con Dinky iban a buscar al desaparecido potro, recorrieron casi todo medio Ponyville a todo galope, cuando estaban a punto de llagar donde la casa de Fluttershy las dos unicornios divisaron al potro café.

-DOCTOR! DOCTOR!-

Empezó a llamar la unicornio morada mientras se acercaba al mencionado, Dinky la seguía de cerca.

-Por fin lo encontramos! Pero que hace la boda casi empieza y usted no está en su puesto!-

-Oooh mil perdones….me tuve que encargar de un problemilla….pero mejor apresurémonos…no quiero hacerlos esperar más….-

El dichoso Doctor empezó a trotar junto con Twilight, cuando paso junto a Dinky este solo la vio y sonrió de modo misterioso. La potrilla sintió un escalofrió ante esa acción, algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien…pero no sabía de que se trataba, tal vez ella también tenía nervios por la boda, así que mejor se puso a correr para alcanzar a los adultos.

Apenas llegaron Twilight puso orden entre los presentes, el falso Doctor se coloco en su sitio en el altar y Dinky a un lado donde estaría su madre, un momento después se empezó a escuchar la música de entrada, cortesía de los pájaros de Fluttershy, la CMC iban regando pétalos de rosa por la alfombra que daba al altar, cuando terminaron la música sonó aun mas melodiosa, fue cuando la pegaso hizo su aparición.

Derpy se veía radiante, llena de vida y belleza, mientras caminaba por la alfombra unos pájaros sostenían su velo, caminaba lenta pero segura, de sus ojos peculiares querían escapar lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad.

La pequeña unicornio admiraba a su madre mientras caminaba hacia el altar, de pronto se giro para ver al potro café, fue ahí cuando noto un bulto muy raro entre su traje, era como si algo en su lomo quisiera expandirse pero no se le permitiera. Sigilosamente la potrilla se coloco junto a él, algo no andaba bien su instinto mágico se lo decía.

La pegaso llego hasta el altar, sentía que estallaba de felicidad, volteo a ver a su futuro esposo y vio que este le sonreía, no gentilmente como solía hacerlo, pero era una gran sonrisa, no le quiso dar mayor importancia y se concentro en el momento que vivía. Por su parte Dinky no dejaba de ver al potro, desde que lo encontraron no dejaba de sentir que algo no encajaba en el.

Un pony algo viejo estaba en medio del altar, era quien llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

-Queridos amigos, estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar la unión de estos dos ponys en santo matrimonio….-

El viejo pony empezó a dar la letanía de las bodas, Derpy escuchaba fascinada cada palabra, mientras que el Doctor ponía de momento cara de fastidio. La unicornio solo se concentraba en los raros bultos en el traje del potro, ya no aguantaba el pensar que algo ocultaba y que no estaba bien. No aguanto más la curiosidad y como era pequeña puso agazaparse para ver debajo del potro, sus ojos se abrieron como plato ante lo que vio, ni la magia más poderosa podía dar alas así de fácil o si las daba no eran de pegaso en sí.

La unicornio empezó a tener pensamientos como loca, no por nada tenía una mente muy perspicaz, heredada del Doctor claro. Sin pensarlo más salió a todo galope fuera de la ceremonia, Derpy quedo atónita ante esta acción, sin embargo el falso pony del tiempo no le dio importancia.

-¿Dinky a dónde vas?!-

-Dejala amor mío….seguramente le dieron ganas de ir al baño…..no te agites por una potrilla….-

La pegaso gris creyó oír mal, ¿De verdad había dicho eso?.

-¿Cómo dices esas cosas?, es nuestra hija y se esta yendo de la boda!-

-Si bueno….no te preocupes….ya la castigare que regrese….por ahora pon atención-

Por un momento Derpy sintió que no conocía al potro junto de ella, esas palabras jamás creo que fuera capaz de decir, trato de calmarse después de todo era su día especial sin embargo ya no lo parecía tanto.

La unicornio regreso a donde había encontrado al Doctor, siguió a toda velocidad por el camino que llevaba al Everfree Forest y fue cuando noto algo raro, en una parte del camino parecía ver señales de que alguien lucho por ahí, había tierra revuelta y huellas que no pertenecían a ningún pony, más bien parecían de perro. Decidió seguir las huellas, su instinto le indicaba que tenía una buena pista, anduvo lo más rápido que pudo hasta que encontró una cabaña bastante vieja con las ventanas tapadas con madera, la rodeo un poco pero no parecía haber nadie. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse oyó un golpe como de alguien cayendo y luego unos quejidos raros.

Se asomo por un hueco que había creado la corrosión y no podía creer lo que descubrió, dentro de ese lugar había otro Doctor, pero ese estaba atado de patas y del hocico, Dinky uso su magia para hacer un poco más grande el agujero y poder entrar.

Dentro del lugar el potro café hacia de todo por tratar de deshacer sus ataduras, se retorcía y buscaba con que romper las cuerdas, fue cuando vio a alguien que entraba por un agujero del lugar, casi se le salen las lagrimas al ver que era su hija. La unicornio se acercó y la quito la mordaza del hocico.

-Dinky! Oooh gracias a todos los cielos! Pensé que me quedaría aquí atrapado, rápido desátame tenemos que salvar a Derpy del impostor y…-

La unicornio paro el parloteo del potro con su casco, lo miro seriamente y sentencio.

-Antes de desatarlo tengo que comprobar que sea el verdadero Doctor, así que responda rápido que no queda mucho tiempo!-

-Pero como no voy a ser el verdadero Doctor, yo soy el Doctor! ¿Y como sé que soy el Doctor? porque lo soy, si no lo fuera no sabría que lo soy!-

Dinky cansada del parloteo incesante del potro empezó a pellizcarle las mejillas y a jalarlo, si traía algún tipo de disfraz ella lo sabría.

-AY! AY! AY! Dinky no jales la cara de tu papá…Ay! Duele hija! No jales que es la ultima que me queda!-

La pequeña lo soltó de inmediato, entonces lo supo, ya no quedaba duda en ella, solo el verdadero Doctor podría decir cosas tan raras y ridículas como si fueran la verdad y que en parte lo eran, Dinky se lanzo al potro él en suelo y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Docto! Si es usted! El de verdad!-

-Oh claro que lo soy hija, te dije que soy yo, porque sé que soy yo….-

-Ya déjese de tonterías y démonos prisa que hay que salvar a mamá de ese impostor!-

Decía la potrilla mientras desataba al cautivo potro con su magia, una vez liberado este su puso de pie, tomo a la menos y la subió a su lomo, salió de aquel lugar a toda velocidad mientras le contaba a la unicornio todo lo que había pasado y la identidad del usurpador.

El Doctor galopaba a toda velocidad, en menos de lo que pensó ya podía divisar el parque donde estaba instalado el kiosco, podía ver a lo lejos a su hermosa pegaso y al lado de ella ese maldito impostor, se detuvo un momento y puso a Dinky en el suelo.

-Quédate aquí hija, esto se va a poner feo!...-

Mientras más se acercaba el potro podía escuchar como aquel viejo pony llevaba aun a cabo la ceremonia.

-Bueno ahora….si alguien está en contra de que estos dos ponys se unan….que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…..-

-YO ME OPONGO!-

Los presentes se giraron para ver quien había sido capaz de pronuncias aquello, pero apenas lo hicieron vieron como otro Doctor se lanzaba hacia el que estaba en el altar, derribándolo y provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo. No tardaron nada a empezarse a golpear a casco limpio.

-¿Creías que te iba a dejar ganar tan fácil?-

-Maldito! ¿Cómo escapaste?!-

-Te olvidaste de algo muy importante! Tengo una hija!-

La boda se había convertido en un caos mientras todos veían a dos Doctor pelearse entre sí, Derpy sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, Dinky corrió a su lado para ayudarla.

-Mamá! Es un Doctor falso…uso algo para parecerse y al verdadero lo tenía atrapado lejos de aquí!-

-¿QUEEEEÈ?!-

Gritaron escandalizado varios ponys, mientras que los Doctors seguían peleándose.

-Bueno esto ya es suficiente!-

Grito la pegaso llena de ira, fue donde la unicornio morada le susurro algo, luego la susodicha lanzo un rayo de magia hacia los potros, era el mismo hechizo que usaba para descubrir a los changeling, luego que los potros se recuperaran del impacto se supo la verdad, botado junto al verdadero Doctor se encontraba Orión inconsciente por el golpe del hechizo.

La pegaso corrió al lado de su amado y lo tomo entre sus patas, este seguía inconsciente.

-Doctor! Doctor! Despierte por favor….-

-Umm…..um…no…noo…peras nooooo….AAAAAh! Derpy! ¿Qué paso? ¿Y el idiota de Orión?-

-Tranquilo Doctor, Twilight ya se hizo cargo y no dejara que nos moleste nunca más…-

-Oooh Derpy…cuanto lo siento….yo quería que este día fuera de lo mas especial para ti….-

-No es tu culpa…¿Cómo podría serlo?...además aun no acaba el día….-

El potro se puso de pie y tomo los cascos de la pegaso con los suyos.

-Eso quiere decir….¿Que aun te quieres casar conmigo?...-

-Nada me aria cambiar de opinión respecto a eso…-

Contesto la pegaso mientras se sonrojaba, el pony terrestre estaba a punto de besarla cuando alguien se puso en medio de ellos y los separo.

-Oooh nooo! Si la va a besar a mi mamá que sea después del "acepto"…-

Dijo la potrilla mientras separaba a sus padre con sus cascos, ambos empezaron a reír dándole la razón, así que regresaron al kiosco que estaba un poco mallugado por la pelea pero aun así listo para concluir la boda.

El viejo pony iba a comenzar de nuevo desde el principio cuando todos los detuvieron

-Este….¿no sería mejor que ya pase al final?...-

-Oh..oh…si claro….-

Derpy miraba como el Doctor no separaba la vista de ella, a pesar de que estaba despeinado y algo golpeado se veía tan gallardo a su lado, todo lo que había deseado siempre.

-Señor aumm Doctor…-

-Dígame Time Turner….- Contesto con una sonrisa el pony cafe

-¿Time Turner?...- Dijo sorprendida la pegaso

-Bueno linda….si me voy a quedar aquí para siempre…será mejor que tenga un nombre más acorde…-

-Hum…Continuo- Hablo el viejo pony aclarándose la garganta – Señor Time Turner…¿acepta a la señorita Derpy Hooves como esposa, para amarla y protegerla en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Oooh claro que si amigo! Claro que si!-

-Hum… y usted señorita Derpy Hooves ¿acepta a Time Turner como esposo, para amarlo y protegerlo, en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-SIII!- Chillo la pegaso emocionada

-Bueno si no hay más sorpresas, yo los declaro yegua y potro, ya puede besarla señor Time Turner…-

No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, quito el velo que cubría el rostro de la pegaso, la tomo entre sus patas y le planto tal beso que dejo a mas que uno sonrojado, después todos empezaron aplaudir mientras felicitaban a la feliz pareja.

-Doctor…digo Time…antes de irnos tengo que tirar el ramo….-

La pegaso se coloco de espaldas y todas las yeguas solteras de Povyville empezaron a empujarse para poder cachar el ramo, Derpy lanzó el ramo y mientras volaba por los aires Rarity se jalaba la crin con Afterlife por tratar de atraparlo, pero el ramo cayo más atrás de lo que esperaban, termino justo en las patas de una aliconio azul con crin amarillenta.

-Wooow! Noruuu~ Te callo el ramo ¿sabes lo que eso significa linda?...-

-Alguna idiotez tuya seguramente…-

Contesto amargamente la alicornio mientras veía con enojo al pegaso rojo pegado a ella.

-JAJAAJ! Nooo….eso significa que te vas a casar con tu apuesto semental!-

La cara de la alicornio se puso completamente roja mientras lanzaba de nuevo el ramo para luego tomar al pegaso por el cuello y darle cabezazos, el ramo termino cayendo en medio de dos potrillos, se trataban de Dinky y de Pipsqueak, el segundo tomo el ramo con su hocico y se lo ofreció a Dinky sin saber lo que en verdad significaba, los ponys adultos solo se derretían de ternura al ver la escena.

La pegaso y el potro terrestre subieron a una carroza que los llevaría a su destino para pasar la luna de miel, claro que Dinky sería cuidada por Carrot en ese tiempo así que ya todo estaba planeado. Los recién casados se despedían de todos mientras su transporte avanzaba, cuando estuvo un poco alejado el doctor tomo los cascos de su ahora esposa.

-Este momento no lo cambiara ni por los mil años que tengo….-

-Oooh…Doctor….-

Aquellos amantes se fundieron en un largo beso, sabiendo que ahora su amor era más fuerte que nunca, todo lo que habían pasado, todos esos malos ratos, aquellas ausencias ahora ya no valían nada, pues por fin habían encontrado la felicidad en el otro.

Lo que les deparaba el futuro, ya no importaba mucho, ni siquiera para el señor del tiempo, pues ahora se tenían el uno al otro, y estaban juntos por siempre como debió ser desde un principio.

…**.FIN….**

* * *

_**Oooh celestia…creo que voy a llorar….T_T después de tanto tiempo este fic ve su final….perdón que me tarde tanto, pero entre tantas cosas (y la decidía xD) no lo hacía pero no podía dejarlo así obviamente!**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado y a todos mis lectores gracias…**_

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron palabras de apoyo, los que me dieron buenas y malas críticas, los que me alentaban a seguir, a los que me daban buenas ideas para los capítulos y a los que se han convertido en mis amigos :D**_

_**También gracias por los reviews que me hacían feliz, espero pronto nos volvamos a ver y bueno…ya no tengo nada más que decir solo que….**_

_**REVIEW PLIS! Jajajajaja**_

_**Ciao~ **_

_**I love you everypony! /) (\**_


End file.
